Yujo Chronicles: Final Chapter
by surreptitiouspen
Summary: Finale in Series! Caught unaware in a time of peace, Yusuke and his friends are put to an extreme test of mental strength, not physical. Emotional wounds might be enough to end their reign as serious compition for keeping Earth safe. YYH.YGO.WKcross
1. Conflict of Interest

Authoress here.

This is the conclusion of the Yujo Chronicles, and considering this you may be thinking to not waste your time on reading it for you'll have no idea what is going on. Stay with me, friends, for here are the summaries of the first five installments of Yujo Chronicles:

First, in **Emiko's Story, **Kurama starts reminiscing about his mate, lost to him when he became human. Awhile later, a girl at his school starts acting strangely, saying and remembering things that give him reason to believe she is Emiko, his fox-demon mate from his days as Yoko. Upon Kurama's request, Hiei reads her once hidden memories, awakening her to her fox-demon history and Kurama to her true identity.

Next, in **Katsuko's Story**, Yusuke gets a brutal emotional blow when long-time girlfriend Kaiko dumps him. Partly to gain vengeance against her and partly out of grudging curiosity, Yusuke agrees to model his bad-boy look for pretty shutterbug Katsuko, alias Katsu. Just when the two begin to fall for one another, a demon organization kidnaps Yusuke. After a dramatic rescue, Yusuke and Katsu decide to "just be friends" so Yusuke's heart can mend from Kaiko.

This brings us to **Kiamo's Story**, where we take a step out of strange demonic events and explore matters of the heart and shrewd business minds. Kiamo, friend and co-worker of Emiko's and Katsu's, thinks she has it made when big-bucks Seto Kaiba comes to town and begins to romance her. What she later finds out is Seto is using her in order to buy a company that would assuredly make him millions. This information devastates emotionally vulnerable Kiamo, and Seto is ridden with both guilt and the realization he has developed feelings for Kiamo. The story ends with a romantic apology and happiness all around.

The Chronicles continue in **Narrin's Story**. Koenma, Prince of Spirit World, has stumbled onto a catastrophe too big for just the Spirit Detective and co to handle. He calls on the aid of Weiss Kreuz leader Aya to help the Fearsome Foursome (plus Emiko) rid France of an ex-goddess. Narrin, once the goddess Narrinlorinia of the Honeyed Tongues, still has retained her power for persuasive speaking. Using this, she befuddles the entire French nation into thinking she is their rightful Queen. When the good guys come in, guns blazing, she captures them. With a little quick thinking and a heartfelt kiss, Aya manages to convince the Queen to relinquish her hold on the throne.

And finally, in **Ankara's Story**, Hiei finally opens up about his painful past to his friend Kurama. He tells of when he was a member of a robber band that makes a visit to a town beneath Ice World for a festival. The festival is actually a sacrificial ceremony, and through chance, Hiei meets the girl, Ankara, who was chosen to dance as the village's Sacrifice. The ceremony entails a gruesome dance, and a painful end. Hiei rescues her from her dire fate, and escapes the tyranny and humility his robber band offers. He brings her to her homeland, Ice World, and never sees her again, although Kurama suspects that Hiei had fallen in love with her.

And that brings us to the beginning of the end in Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter, which is set three months after Ankara's Story.

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter**

**Chapter 1: Conflict of Interests**

The evening was deep, no moon to pierce the blanket of black that settled over the city. A few streetlamps glowed, but all the windows of the apartments were dark.

A soft pattern of footsteps echoed out of the ally way, the sound almost startlingly loud in the silence of the night. They continued for awhile, then halted as a figure stepped out of the ally.

It was a woman. Silver-blue hair caught the light from a streetlamp down the street, and iris-less eyes stared out blankly. The woman was almost unworldly tall, with a willowy frame and long limbs.

A young delivery boy was jogging home, running late and very tired. It was after midnight, and the only thing on his mind was his bed. He hurried down the sidewalk, and nearly bumped right into the graceful woman.

"Oh, sorry, lady." The boy apologized sleepily.

"Do you know Yusuke Urameshi?"

"No. Why?"

The woman ignored his question, face blank, eyes devoid of any emotion. "Do you know Kazuma Kuwabara?"

"No. Sorry lady, but I gotta get home."

The boy turned to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. The fingers were like a vise, the skin icy cold.

"I have not yet finished with you, fool. Do you know Shuichi Minamino, Kurama or Hiei of the Jagan Eye?"

The boy's eyes were wide with fright, and his voice shook when he spoke. "N-No. Please let m-me go."

"Do you Katsuko Majoh?"

"Yes! I deliver packages to the place where she works! She's the girl at S & R Sugatoes! She takes pictures for them downtown- ah-…" The boy's eyes glazed over as the woman leaned foreword and brought her other hand up to his chin. She grasped it firmly and twisted, the boy's neck snapping instantaneously.

"Thank you."

The cold fingers released their grip, and the delivery boy slumped to the ground, sightless eyes staring. The woman turned to the east, and began to walk.

_West side of the city_

The librarian sighed, switching off the desk lamp. She had volunteered to stay after and reshelf the rest of the returned books, but had ended up doing other small chores as well. She was the type who loved to help, but that usually resulted in late nights. This night was no exception; it was well after midnight.

Gathering her coat and purse, the librarian started for the door of the library, yawning. She stopped when she saw someone silhouetted against the glass door of the building.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back tomorrow." She called. "We're closed now."

"I'm not here for a book," the person, a man, assured her. "I just thought you'd know someone I'm looking for. It won't take much of your time. "

"Alright." The librarian was a little confused, but she complied. She never minded helping someone.

"Shuichi Minamino…ring any bells?"

"Yes." The librarian smiled. "That nice boy comes by often. He's always here for school projects."

"What school does he go to now?"

The librarian knew the name, and gave it to the man. "He's a sweet boy," she said. "How do you know him, young man?"

"He's…an old friend." The man moved forewords a little. "Thank you for your help."

"Think nothing of it," the librarian said kindly. "I never mind helping people."

"You're a good person." The man said, sounding as if he was smiling. "So I know I'll have a tinge of regret for doing this."

Out of the darkness, a cruel-looking hook shot out, finding purchase within flesh. The librarian gasped once before falling to the floor, blood slowly staining the carpet.

The man came forewords, removing the hook from her stomach and placing it back on his belt. "I'll tell Kurama you said hello."

_South side of the city_

The bar tender had made everyone leave, and now a couple of drunks stumbled their separate ways home. A young woman left as well, stuffing a few dollar bills down her shirt for safe keeping. Business had been good that night.

She turned another corner and came face to face with a young man, maybe fourteen at most.

"Hey, pretty face." The boy's voice was cocky.

"Shove off, kid." The woman replied. "Shouldn't you be at home? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Naw."

"Well, don't expect anything from me. Everything I do is for legal-aged men only." The woman tried to side-step the boy, but he blocked her way again.

"Well, I can do that." The boy grinned. The woman gave a little gasp; the boy was _stretching._ His face elongated first, followed by the rest of his body. His features shifted into those of maybe a forty-year old man, hair graying at the temples and frown lines around his eyes. "How's this?"

The woman opened her mouth to scream, but the man clamped a hand over her mouth before she could force the noise out.

The man grinned, the expression elongated and skewed. "That's quite impressive, isn't it? Now, there's not much you can do for me, except one liddle thing. I know you know who Kazuma Kuwabara is, right?"

He removed his hand from her mouth, his other fist keeping a tight hold on her hair.

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah, I know him. I'm f-friends with his older sister."

"Good. Where does he live?" The man pressed his cheek to hers, voice rough in her ear. She was shaking in terror.

"J-J-Just two blocks away from Hirushan office compound. C-Can't miss it." She gasped out.

"Thanks, sweetie." The man grinned, and then roughly pressed his lips to hers. He sucked in harshly before releasing her. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud, not breathing.

As the man turned, his features and shape morphed again. The child-shape he originally had returned, and skipped off into the darkness.

_Next morning _

The meadow was quiet. Dust motes danced on the air, and the shafts of mid-afternoon sunlight lanced through the openings in the trees. A bird whistled every now and then, and a slight breeze made the leaves of the trees whisper in an unknown tongue.

"HAAI!" A battle cry split the air, sending a few birds into the air in alarm. The yell punctuated the straight-legged kick delivered by Kurama, a red-headed fox demon reincarnate.

His opponent was a red-headed girl of perhaps sixteen years. She appeared human, but was in actuality she was the reincarnated form of fox-demoness Emiko the vixen. She was Kurama's human bishojou of almost seven months, and his demon mate of over one hundred years. The pair had first met in Demon World, when Kurama in his demon form had stolen Emiko away from her family. She had gladly joined him in both his robber band and in an everlasting bond that connected them in the deepest and most intimate way possible.

They had been separated when Emiko's father had come to reclaim her, both Kurama and Emiko getting lost in Human World and resorting to inhabiting the soulless fetuses of pregnant women to survive. Now they were schoolmates, and reunited at long last.

Emiko spun in almost a 360 degree circle, narrowly missing his foot as it slammed past her in a deadly arc. She leapt backwards, letting potent Demon energy gather at her palms. A light seemed to shine from her hands, and in a blink of an eye two large tulip blossoms appeared.

Kurama saw the tulips form and started calculating quickly. When Emiko's hands started to rise, he leapt up into the air, summoning his Rose Whip all in one movement. Emiko threw the tulips, aiming high.

The tulips, grown by Demon energy, were explosives of the worst kind. They would eat away at whatever they touched, inducing pain and usually fatal injuries. But as Emiko and Kurama were only mock fighting, these ones were grown to only explode without dangerous effect.

As the tulips headed for their target, the Rose Whip sang through the air and sliced the two neatly in half, causing them to explode harmlessly.

As soon as the action had started, it stopped. Kurama touched down lightly, Rose Whip coiling up invisibly. The meadow returned to its serene state of silence.

But only for a moment. The fox demoness let out a whoop, a happy smile covering her face. "That was awesome!"

"It was." The fox-demon agreed, sweeping her up into his embrace. He swung her around, and her feet were lifted off of the ground.

Emiko wrapped her arms around his neck, grinning like a fool. She was constantly trying to create new and creative attacks in case of demon conflict, and the tulips were one of her creations. The fact that she had been able to summon them and that they had exploded on contact with something was a major victory for her. The fact that the item they had hit first was a disarming Rose Whip was of no importance.

"You are improving." Kurama grinned. "If I didn't know what to expect I believe you would have hit me."

His nature was uncharacteristically light and playful; normally he was quite reserved and aloof. But even his closest friends would agree on the cause of his overall cheerful mood swing; being reunited with Emiko had done wonders for both of their lives.

"I have a brilliant teacher," Emiko said, gazing fondly at her mate. A frown took over her face as a thought crossed her mind. "You don't think we're getting too normal, do you?"

Kurama frowned as well, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, too normal?"

"Well," Emiko explained. "It's been almost five months since the business with Narrin. We've only fought a few scuffles every now and then, but nothing too exciting. Now it's like a wasteland- not a misbehaving demon in sense or sight! We have time to pursue human past-times now, and that feels strange."

"Learning to fight and perfect the use of Demon energy is hardly a normal human past time. I wish I knew what you were so worked up about," Kurama laughed. "I agree that the going has been unusually calm of late, but why so fidgety for a fight?"

Emiko sighed softly as Kurama took her in another hug. "It's like the calm before the storm, Yoko, and it scares me more than conflict."

Her voice was little less than a murmur, and Kurama touched a forefinger to her chin, looking into her eyes. "Don't be frightened of what you can't see. If we lived our lives in fear, our paths may never have crossed."

"I know I'm being paranoid." Emiko chanced a smile. "And you know I don't live in fear of the unknown, but this…this bothers me."

"There's nothing that can harm you while I'm here to keep you safe." Kurama said, seriousness reflected in his gaze. "I might not be able to see the future, but whatever happens, stay true to those marks on your shoulder."

Emiko blushed a little, a hand unconsciously flying up to her left shoulder. Beneath the light tee shirt she wore were four white scars, the marks of a fox demon's teeth. When two foxes mated, a bite given by the male was the sign to all other males that the female was already claimed as his mate. Those four scars were Kurama's promise, forever etched into the skin of the woman he'd mated.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, although the question was a pointless one. The pair always saw one another at school, and nine times out of ten spent time together everyday. But she meant more than just the question.

"Of course." Kurama answered gently, feeling that his mate needed to hear the answer. He kissed her softly on the cheek, and then departed from the meadow.

Emiko sighed, a shiver running down her spine. Though Kurama's touch usually inspired the pleasant tingles, today was different. This thrill was a warning, and it came from the doubt planted deep in her heart.

_Over at the Tick-Tock diner_

"They're doin' what?" Kazuma Kuwabara roared, causing half of the occupants of the teen diner to look over at him. The red haired teen seemed oblivious as he stared at a pretty young brunette with a camera hanging around her neck.

The brunette was Katsuko Majoh, more commonly referred to as Katsu, or even simply Katty. She was Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend, and the youngest photographer for the company S & R Sugatoes, a major supplier of martial art gear, as well as a daughter company of a large clothing brand chain. She was also good friends with Emiko.

"They're asking me to ask Yusuke if he'd like to model for me for a shoot," Katsu repeated. Yusuke, seated next to her, seemed to be holding back large guffaws.

"That's what I thought I heard." Kuwabara grumbled, playing absentmindedly with his straw. "And I was almost hoping I'da gone deaf."

"Mute would actually be nicer," Yusuke quipped. Kuwabara sent him a death glare. "But it is funny that they actually want me t'do such a stupid thing."

"It's not stupid!" Katsu protested. "It's a huge compliment!"

Kuwabara continued laughing, and Yusuke shook his head. "If I did do this, I'd never hear the end of it."

"I think y'should do it, Urameshi. Then we'll see ya on magazine covers like some female superstar or somethin'." Kuwabara slurped noisily from his straw. Katsu shot him a dirty look.

"If he did show up on any magazine covers, he'd be in the newest and most advanced fighting gear on the market, not to mention in some kick-ass pose." Katsu countered.

"Well, ya, that's kinda cool." Kuwabara admitted. "What are ya gonna do, Urameshi?"

"I dunno," Yusuke said. "I don't really wanna tie up my options if a demon needs takin' care of."

"I doubt any demon will attack over the next two weeks. With the quiet times you guys have been having, I have a feeling they've backed off tremendously!" Katsu said airily.

"Whatever it is, it's unnatural and I don't like it." Kuwabara sat back in the plastic booth, a frown covering his face.

"I don't like it either." Yusuke said reluctantly. "I know we should all be grateful about the break from the job, but I kinda felt more secure when we were doin' something. Like if it were happening, I could at least know I was doin' somethin' about it."

Katsu slipped her hand in his under the table, giving his fingers a reassuring squeeze. "Just try to relax, you guys. There's more to life than killing demons and going on life-threatening missions."

Yusuke looked out the window, darkly. _Yeah, there's being killed when you least expect it by enemies who won't give a damn if they give you a chance or not. And then there's the possibility that they'll kill all your friends and family in the process. _He didn't say that aloud. He liked Katsu's happy smile too much to voice such thoughts.

* * *

Authoress here.

SO GOOD TO BE BACK ON FANFICTION!!!

Leave a review, ya know what t'do!


	2. Disquiet

Authoress here.

So….Writer's Block is evil. Very, very evil.

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter**

**Chapter Two: Disquiet **

* * *

_Maybe one day_ _I'll figure out what is so wonderful about him. But right now, I really don't know. He makes me feel like I'm the most special person in the world. Just thinking of him makes me short of breath._

_So maybe one day I'll figure him out. Until then, well, I'm not complaining!_

Kiamo Luniari set down her pencil and closed the diary. She slid it in between her mattresses and slumped down on the bed, tongue tasting her lips for any lingering taste of her bishonen, Seto Kaiba, who had recently kissed her goodbye after their date.

The boy had given her more joy and sorrow than any other person. From their meeting at the popular dance club the Stage House to their last date to the beach, Seto had been wonderful. There was never a dull moment in their relationship, for sure!

The phone on her bedside table rang and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kia. It's Katsu."

"Hey. How are ya doin'?"

"Fine. Listen, did you hear anything on the news today about those murders?"

"What?" Kiamo frowned. "Murders? Where?"

"Well, a delivery boy, Houshidu Nirusahio was found dead about two blocks from your house."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Katsu said grimly. "I knew him. He used to deliver to S & R's for awhile."

"That's really scary." Kiamo shuddered a little. Only two blocks from her home… She snapped back to reality as Katsu continued to speak.

"-so I just wanted to make sure you knew and were on the lookout. Stay indoors at night, 'kay?"

"You too." Kiamo said freverently. Katsu didn't respond right away, and Kiamo frowned. "You too?" She asked pointedly.

"Oh, yeah, me too." Katsu said distractedly. Kiamo heard a male voice in the background and sighed. Yusuke must be there.

"Say hi to Yusuke for me."

Katsu laughed. "Okay. Hey Yusuke! Kiamo says hi."

Kiamo giggled as she heard Yusuke bellowing a response from the background at Katsu's end. "Well, I should leave you two alone, so see ya later."

"Okay. Bye." Katsu hung up unceremoniously.

Kiamo stared at her bedroom ceiling. Only two blocks away, someone had been killed. She let out a stream of air, willing herself to calm down. Saryaski City was usually just dangerous in the scummy underbelly of the city, and only because there were gang fights every now and then. But murder? No, that was something new and indeed frightening.

_Emiko's home_

"What?!" Emiko stared at her mother who sat serenely on the couch, ands folded and face blank.

"I said," her mother stated clearly. "That we should have a sex talk with Mrs. Minamino and Shuichi."

"That's what I thought I heard." Emiko groaned. "Mother, how about we don't and say we did?"

"No, Komiko." Her mother, Nabiya, looked quite stern. "It's worrying me how much time you spend with that boy."

"Mom, you've met Shuichi a hundred times. You know him and you know me! You know we'd never do a thing like…like that!" Emiko felt her face turning red at the terrible irony in the conversation. The fact was, they _had_ done exactly what her mother was worried about, and not just on one occasion. Emiko felt it was morally acceptable, seeing as they were mates and had been so for a long time. Just in a different form.

"I know, and I trust you wouldn't do such a thing before marriage." Nabiya said.

Emiko's face got a few shades redder. "Then why do we have to talk about it?"

"Just in case you forget your better judgment."

Emiko shook her head in muted disbelief. "Listen, Mother, we'll continue this conversation once I get home from work. I'll be late if I stay here any longer."

Her mother's eyes welled up in a mixture of pride and worry. "See, you're sounding so grown up! I just want to make sure you don't grow up too fast and end up as a teenage mother."

"There's no way that's happening." Emiko told her calmly, patience wearing thin. Of course, fox demons could control the progression of a fetus, or even the creation of one, with the use of their Demon Energy. So in that case, even if Emiko did wind up pregnant, she could stall or even stop the birth of a child. But she couldn't tell her mother that.

"We'll speak about this later, dear." Nabiya promised, and her irate daughter turned and stalked out the door.

Emiko hadn't gone more than two blocks from her home when someone grabbed her shoulder and forcibly spun her around. Before she could really see more than a glimpse of red hair, whoever it was placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It was Kurama.

Emiko kissed him back, leaning into his intoxicatingly strong frame. She felt herself turning red as she heard passing people whispering amongst themselves.

"-Goodness me, young people today!-"

"-Whoa, piling on the hot stuff today, huh?-"

"-Don't they know they're in public?!"

Emiko broke away, embarrassed. "Yoko-…"

"What's the matter?"

The vixen pulled her chin down, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. "Perhaps we shouldn't be so open about our relationship."

Kurama was ataken back. "What? Why do you say so?"

Emiko seized his hand and started walking quickly towards the diner. "Listen, Yoko, my mother is…worried."

"How so?"

Emiko briefly gave him the gist of the conversation she had had with her mother before leaving the house. He frowned, slightly shaken by the news.

"You don't suppose she suspects?"

"No. But she is worried about the possibilities."

"Then what should we do to ease her fears?"

Emiko stopped abruptly, whirling to face him. "Maybe we shouldn't see one another as often as we do."

Kurama grabbed his mate harshly by the shoulders. "Emiko, I will not."

"We don't exactly have a choice." Emiko retorted, tears coming to her eyes. "If my mother gets any more worried, she will take the pains to make sure we- we discontinue our relationship."

"She's only human." Kurama said quietly.

"You aren't suggesting we use demonic means to solve this?" Emiko said incredulously.

"What I'm suggesting is that we are not bound together by _humanly_ means. When we mated, we did so for life. As long as blood runs warm in my veins I am your mate, and there is no _human_ mean to cover or hamper that."

Emiko was crying now, tears etching lines into her face. The tip of her nose turned red from her weeping, and Kurama wanted nothing more but to take her by the hand and lead her away from the life they were living. But she had a valid point; in these bodies, some humanly rules had hold over their actions.

"But," Kurama continued, now speaking very soft, "if this issue makes you cry, I will consent to not seeing you as often."

He kissed her forehead softly, and then turned to leave. Her hands on his forearm stopped him, but he didn't turn around. She pressed herself to his back in a tearful embrace before releasing him and walking quickly towards the diner.

_Domino City, KaibaCorp.'s main business center_

"How much?" Seto Kaiba, young multimillionaire business guru, leaned forewords on the sleek black table.

The three people at the table exchanged satisfied glances. "Over forty billion dollars." One of them replied. She was a woman, very tall and slender in build. Her eyes were obscured by tinted glasses.

"That is a considerable sum of money," Seto admitted. His fingers flew over the keys of the laptop sitting on the table by his elbow, and his dark azure eyes scanned the readings on the screen. In an instant he saw the effect such a profit would have on his company. The sheer numbers alone were enough to convince the teen, but he was a craftier businessman than that.

"And all of that money for a simple computer reality system?" Seto asked, putting doubt into his voice. "Seems suspicious."

"Not at all," the second replied. This one was a man, tall and dark. His hair almost shone blue under the bright light in the conference room. "What we really require is the nanite system that simple virtual reality uses. We want to provide a certain kind of atmosphere in the building we're designing, and the use of the virtual technology will enable us to create it. You see, there is nothing suspicious about it."

"Nanites, hmm? You're really doing your homework well." Seto leaned back in his chair.

"Of course." The third person interjected smoothly. He was an aging old man, one with a kind face and a wide smile. Everything about his appearance suggested that the man was both fair and kind, everything except his eyes. They were strange, shifty in quality. Because of it, Seto trusted him the least out of the trio. "What we've found through extensive research is that your systems are the most advanced and the most reliable."

"Well, I must think this offer over," Seto said thoughtfully. "But I'll have an answer for you within twenty-four hours."

"Excellent." The older man smiled widely, weird eyes shifting darkly. "We shall wait for your call."

The three filed out of the conference room, leaving Seto alone with his personal thoughts. He sat there motionless for a time, mind going over several outcomes and repercussions this business deal could have.

His thoughts were shattered by the shrill ring of his cell phone, the private one. Only three people had the number for this phone; his brother Mokuba, his therapist, and his girlfriend.

"Hello?"

"Seto?"

"Kiamo! How are you, beautiful?"

Her response was nervous. "There've been some murders down by my house and, oh, I feel silly now that I've got you on the line, but I wanted to talk to someone."

"You're not silly." Seto assured her. "What do you mean by murders?"

"T-They found a delivery boy dead 'bout two blocks from my house." Kiamo managed out. She sounded close to tears. "And they found a librarian dead at the downtown library. And a teenage girl that Shizuru knew down in Chiriouo was dead too. It's on the news."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes." Kiamo hesitated. "No, not really."

"I'm coming down there."

"Oh, Seto, you don't have to."

"I want to." The teen insisted. "Give me a half hour and then I can take you out to dinner or something. Or we could just go for a drive."

He heard her give a long, shaky sigh. "Seto, you're the absolute best bishie ever."

"I do try." Seto replied with a grin. "I'll be right there."

_Three cruel pairs of eyes met, and the grim satisfaction reflected in each pair was evident in their cruel smiles as well. Everything was going according to plan. The Spirit Detective and his hated team would pay. They would be taught the meaning of true agony one small step at a time._

* * *

**End Chapter**

ARG!!! For the love of geese, why must I write so long chapters without getting everything I want accomplished accomplished?!

Well, review and eat tuna for lunch…(Doing one does not require the other, but if you want to, well, it's your call…)


	3. Passage of Time

Authoress here.

Writer's block is still nagging at the wisps of my muses, but I feel like I must write away. Y'know, that whole, get back on the horse deal. See, ever since my story, Three Way Tie was deleted, I've sort of lost the drive to write. I'll get an idea, and then I'll lose my motivation once I sit down at the keyboard.

Not to be perpetually bitter, here, but I wish whoever reported my story would of thought a little more about the repercussions that could follow. I experienced quite the dampening of morale since then.

Okay, enough whining….Let's get onto chapter three!

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter**

**Chapter Three: The Passage of Time**

The gusting winds were fatal to mortals, dangerous to demons, and home to Ankara. They flung the snow on Ice World around, also lifting her long ebony hair off of the base of her neck. Her bottomless amber eyes stared out at the world below, emotionless. Her black haori whipped and writhed against her body, as did the matching loose leggings. She wore men's clothing as an outward defiance of her people, the women of Ice World abhorred men.

Ankara's behavior and dress were tolerated only because she was an orphan just returned to her home twenty-six years ago, an eye blink for an apparition. She was given free rein, allowed to do whatever she pleased- except leave Ice World.

So Ankara had stretched her privileges as far as she could; demanding a sword, men's clothes, and a position as a Guardian. She was grudgingly granted her requests by the Ice apparitions.

She stood at her post, her body in the present but her mind in the past.

_Blood in the snow._

_The gasps of a man in agony._

_My heart…beats in terror._

_The sound of the strain of twisted sinew bowstrings._

_The sickening thud of arrow into flesh._

It was here, on the little shelf that provided a spiraling path downwards that Ankara lived her true life. The Ankara her fellow Ice apparitions knew was only a shield, a filter for the pain, a mask for her people.

Her true self had almost lost hope, here, on this woebegone ledge of snow-covered rock. This was where Hiei, the bandit robber, had truly saved her life.

Her eyes misted over as she reminisced. Hiei had rescued her from the cruel fate of a sacrificial dancer from Kare Suronial and had tried to return her to her place of birth. They had been pursued, and Hiei had been viciously wounded before a Guardian of Ice World had stepped in to protect Ankara.

Ankara blinked, snapping back to reality and to the harsh facts she faced daily. She was in love with a man she'd never see again. She was stuck in a rut, unable to move or go on with her life as long as she kept clinging to the emotion Hiei's memory brought to her heart. She would forever stand watch at the path, forever torn between the lingering presence of love and the constant sting of logic.

A younger woman approached her from behind. "Ankara-san?"

"Yes?" Ankara didn't look around at her approaching friend, Sekima. She came everyday with Ankara's meal.

"The winds are dangerous today. You shouldn't stand so close to the drop off." Sekima scolded, setting a silver tray down on the snowy earth by Ankara's feet.

"If I fall, I fall." Ankara's reply was distant.

Sekima sighed. She hunkered down for balance against the persistent winds, eyes trained on Ankara's feet. The oddest thing about Ankara's unusual appearance was the dark red tattoos on her heels, a defacement she performed herself, almost twenty-five years ago.

Sekima knew the story. Most Ice Apparitions did. Ankara was once a Sacrifice, chosen to dance and die for a god of her adopted people, the Suronials, who lived in the shadow of the Ice World cliffs. Her heels had been painted red, and she had been forced to dance a deadly step. If one of her red painted heels touched the ground, she would be shot by an awaiting archer.

But she had survived the dance, and was left to starve instead. Then, that terrible, fire-filled _man_ had saved her, tapping into an unthinkable basin of compassion thought impossible to be possessed by a renegade half apparition. Sekima shook her head. No wonder Ankara had turned out the way she had. She even understood why Ankara had permanently stained her heels red. Ankara was simply remembering the kindness of the man, paying her thanks in an unerasable way.

Sekima finally voiced her thoughts. "You're waiting for that…._man_ to return, aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"Why?"

"Come now, Sekima-kun. You know the story as well as I do." Ankara still didn't turn around.

"But…everyone suspects you love him." Sekima said after a pause.

"What do you think?" Ankara's voice sounded flat.

"Well, with the way you constantly stand watch at the spot where he…well, I just think it's true." Sekima ended lamely.

"Then you are correct." Ankara finally turned to face Sekima, an odd smile on her face. "I stand here watching for the man who will never come, waiting for him to return the love he doesn't feel."

"But he's a man. They're evil."

"Perhaps. But he saved me when no one else would- if he's bad then my being alive is an act of evil."

"I didn't mean to infer that-"

"I know." Ankara interrupted. "Listen, Sekima-kun, I didn't ask to be kidnapped and I certainly didn't ask to be chosen as the Suronials sacrifice. I didn't plan on any of this happening, and I can't expect just to forget it. I'm not like other Ice apparitions- Cold and solitude won't help me."

Sekima sighed, rose, and started the long walk back to the village. She left the little windswept figure where she stood, watching and waiting like she had been for the past twenty-five years.

_Kurama's school_

"Check." The black haired boy frowned at the chessboard imperiously. Kurama sighed, rubbing his temples. He had gotten roped into playing a game with the president of the chess club, because Kurama had been lingering in the classroom in order to avoid Emiko.

"Your move." The boy said happily.

Kurama studied the board. His Queen had been taken out on the fifth play, both his knights were gone, and one his bishops was in danger. He sighed again, and moved an unnoticed pawn foreword. "Check mate."

"Huh?!" The boy hastily wiped the lenses of his glasses and peered down at the predicament. The pawn threatened his king, and it couldn't be removed without putting his king in the threat of one of Kurama's castles. If the king were to be moved backwards and out of the pawn's reach, then Kurama's bishop would claim the game. There was no available move to save his chances at winning.

"Wow, Shuichi, do you play a lot?" Another member of the chess club asked in admiration.

"Yes." Kurama glanced downwards quickly. Emiko loved chess. She once had gone so far as to name all of her pieces, and had talked to them constantly throughout the game. Kurama smiled at the memory of Emiko calling out encouragement to her king as Kurama cornered the playing piece with a strategic move. She could be so child-like in such respects; a side of her he felt was refreshing. She could be-

"Shuichi? Did you hear me?" The girl who had asked him the question frowned at him.

"I'm sorry; I drifted off for a moment." Kurama shook his head slightly. "What did you say?"

"I asked where you learned to play."

"Self-taught." Kurama answered simply. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to-"

"Get Komiko to her job?" A different girl suggested. Kurama stared at her.

"What?"

"Komiko. Don't you drive her to work and stuff?"

"Well, yes, but she wanted to walk today." Kurama said uncomfortably.

"Did you break up?"

"Did she dump you?"

"What's wrong?"

The questions came in flurries, and Kurama sat in silence as they washed over him like a painful wave. Luckily, their flow of queries stopped as the classroom door was forcibly slammed open.

"Kurama!"

The fox demon in question spun around in his chair to see Hiei standing in the door.

"Who's Kurama?" The chess president asked, but both demons ignored him.

"Hiei?"

"I'm going to go find her."

"What?! Ankara?!"

"It may be the most foolish thing I've ever done, but I suppose if I'm to stay even with Urameshi and Kuwabara I should do something stupid once and awhile." Hiei said.

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Then what are you doing here?" Kurama got up quickly, grabbing his shoulder bag as he rose, leaving the chess club utterly confused at the table.

"I thought I should tell someone." Hiei said uncomfortably.

"That's uncharacteristic."

"Shut up."

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Kurama regarded his friend with a small smile.

"I thought I said to shut up!" Hiei snapped as he and the fox demon burst through the double doors of the school.

"Good luck." Kurama rested a hand briefly on the dark demon's shoulder. Hiei nodded once, and then leapt into motion too quick for the human eye to follow.

Kurama watched the spot where Hiei had disappeared long after he had passed out of sight. Hiei was never so flustered, if one could call his cynical excitement a flustered reaction. So lost in his thoughts, the fox demon never sensed the subdued demon energy that approached from behind. A hand thwacked hard on the back of his neck, hitting a pressure point directly. Kurama vainly fought the blackness that threatened to overtake his vision, and crumpled into the arms of his attacker.

* * *

Authoress here.

CLIFFHANNNNNNNNNNNNGERRRRRRRRRRR!!!

And so the Authoress retires to study copious amounts of stupid homework.


	4. Surprise, Surprise

Authoress here.

Sorry for the wait, sports' fans, but the semester is a-changen' and it's generally a bad idea to write and procrastinate over the last few days of the semester when FINALS loom overhead menacingly. And then there was my general laziness.

On with the story!

* * *

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Four: Surprise, surprise**

"Katsu, this is a really bad idea." Yusuke wriggled in vain to free his wrist from her grip. Katsu grinned and just clung tighter, dragging him in the direction of the bus station. She and Yusuke were on their way to the S & R Sugatoes photography studio where Katsu worked three times a week. Yusuke had been asked to model, because the company was so impressed with Katsu's entrance portfolio, all photos which portrayed Yusuke. He had grudgingly agreed, and was now highly regretting it.

"C'mon, Yusuke, you said you'd do it." Katsu laughed at his expression.

"And that was with you making a puppy dog face at me. If I refused you would have gone from cute to deadly and bit my head off."

"Not your head!" Katsu protested. "Maybe just a limb. I need your head for the photo shoot!"

Yusuke groaned, and Katsu laughed again. They walked into the bus station, and Katsu slid her bus pass into the scanning machine just inside the door twice, paying for herself and Yusuke's fare. They stepped back out into the crisp autumn sunlight onto the empty sidewalk, and Katsu shivered a little beneath her light jacket and scarf.

"Cold?"

"Mm-hmm." Katsu nodded.

Yusuke snickered a little. "Maybe y'shoulda worn something warmer."

Katsu shoved him a little. "You're hopeless. And here was I thinking you would be gallant and offer me your coat or take me in your arms and warm me with your heat."

"That sounds dirty." Yusuke grinned.

"Yeah, it does. Never mind."

"No!" Yusuke's grin broadened. "It sounds like fun."

"You're dirty!"

"So?"

"So?! So you're dirty and a pervert!"

"Hasn't bothered you before!" Yusuke countered, poking at Katsu's ribs. She squirmed away from him, giggling.

"Aha, her weak spot!" Yusuke launched himself at her, tickling her sides. She screamed with laughter and batted at his hands, trying vainly to deter him. Yusuke kept after her.

Katsu finally managed to fling herself backwards and out of his reach. Her heel caught on a crack in the sidewalk pavement and she stumbled into someone behind her. Long willowy arms caught and righted her.

"You should be more careful, or else you'll get hurt." The voice that spoke was spookily flat and emotionless.

"T-Thank you." Katsu stared at the woman uneasily. She was unnaturally tall, and something about her didn't feel right.

"KATSU, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yusuke bellowed without warning, raising his fist in anticipation of firing a Shot Gun at the woman behind her. Before Katsu could move, however, the woman slammed her elbow into the base of Katsu's neck. The teen didn't even give a cry as she sunk to the ground, unconscious.

Yusuke started to see red around the corners of his vision. The woman positively reeked of Demon Energy, and her once emotionless face was twisted in a satanic smile. Yusuke summoned up his energy to attack.

"SHOT GU-Mmph!" Yusuke's attack broke off suddenly as the woman's arm hyper-extended, shooting out with surprising speed. Her palm seemed to stretch, and it covered his nose and mouth effectively. Her other hand curved around his head to keep him from backing away. He struggled, throwing punches blindly, the lack of air beginning to affect his vision. Her arm extended further, and she viciously jabbed her thumb into his eye. The pain exploded inside of his head, and, coupled with the lack of air, Yusuke lost consciousness.

_Kuwabara household_

"Baby brother?" Pretty Shizuru Kuwabara stuck her head inside her brother's room. "Someone's here to see you."

"Who is it?" Kuwabara asked grumpily. He was currently quite comfortable sprawled on his bed, reading an action manga for the sixth time.

"Just answer the damn door." Shizuru snapped.

Kuwabara rolled off his bed and lumbered to the front door, mumbling angrily under his breath. He yanked on the handle and peered blearily into the sunlight at the short figure standing at the door.

"Y-Yukina?!" Kuwabara gasped.

The beautiful Ice Apparition bowed her head, hiding a blush and a smile. "Yes."

"Well, why didn't Shizuru tell me it was you?" Kuwabara demanded joyfully, taking the Ice Apparition's hands in his. "Aw, Yukina, it's great to see ya!"

"Would you mind accompanying me on a walk?" Yukina asked, ducking her chin.

"And how!" Kuwabara shoved his feet into the shoes sitting by the door, not bothering with socks. Yukina gave him a sweet smile, and off they went, hand in hand.

Kuwabara couldn't wipe the silly grin from his face. Yukina led him away from the noisy, busy streets and towards a small city park. The cherry trees were speckled with the plump ruby fruit, and the aroma from the trees scented the air. Sunlight coruscated through the branches to dapple the rich green grass.

"Yukina, just a question, but why are you here in Human World?" Kuwabara asked, leading her to a small park bench. He sat down, and she rested her head on his shoulder, her small hand enveloped in his huge fist.

"Do I need a reason to visit you, Kuwabara?" The beautiful girl gave him another sweet smile.

Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably. "What did you call me?"

"What do you mean, Kuwabara?" The apparition blinked innocently.

"You always call me Kazuma," Kuwabara said slowly.

"Oh," Yukina said uncomfortably. "I guess I'm just so used to hearing all the others call you Kuwabara, it just slipped out."

"Really?" Kuwabara frowned. That was quite unlike the gentle girl. She had always called him Kazuma, and she never slipped before, even when she had been around everyone else for much longer than now.

Yukina was watching his face with concern. "Kazuma, let's keep walking."

"I like it here." Kuwabara said softly.

"I think we should keep walking." Yukina insisted.

Now Kuwabara knew something was wrong. She was never domineering, and normally she would have quietly agreed with him. In fact, she normally wouldn't come to Human World without an actual reason.

Yukina kept watching his face carefully. The moment doubt crossed his mien, she moved swiftly. Using the hand Kuwabara held, she slammed it into his upper chest, garnering a gasp from him as the air was pushed out of his body. She then wrenched his arm around, temporarily paralyzing it.

"Y-Yukina?!" Kuwabara gasped. The Ice Apparition grinned evilly, and then rammed two fingers against his windpipe. As he blacked out, he saw Yukina's face morph and contort horribly.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I promise it'll get more interesting when I get deeper into my plot. These were transition chappies, I'll have you know.

You know what to do- REVIEW!


	5. A New Case

Authoress here.

Ah, it feels GOOD to get back into the Speech season! Speech team is in full swing, now, and that means I have Saturdays in between rounds to ponder my story's plot. So, straight from the mind of a bored Speech teamer, here's chapter five!

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter**

**Chapter Five: A New Case

* * *

Katsu opened her eyes groggily. The pain in the back of her head threatened to send her spiraling back down into unconsciousness, but a clamor of voices cut through the pain.**

"She's awake!" An unfamiliar male voice announced from the blur hovering above her face. She blinked again, and her eyes slowly focused on the man who drove the bus to and from the area around S & R's. He peered worriedly into her face.

"Hey, honey, what happened?" The man held up two fingers in front of her nose. "How ma-"

"Two," Katsu said impatiently, getting up as quickly as the pain in her head would allow. The man supported her arm as her knees wobbled menacingly, and the crowd of four or five people sighed jointly in relief. She looked around, a little confused. It had been morning when they had reached the bus stop; now it was early afternoon.

"What happened?" The bus driver asked again.

"I-I don't remember," Katsu lied. She remembered perfectly. The woman catching her fall, the strange tingle from her Spirit senses, Yusuke's shout of warning, the painful blackout. But where was Yusuke! He wouldn't of just left her lying on the pavement; he would of done something, gotten her home or to a hospital, or something. But because he didn't, Katsu feared the worst. That woman must have done something to him!

"Uh, could someone give me a ride home, please?" She asked politely, keeping the panic out of her voice. "I'm feeling a little light-headed."

"Sure thing, missy." The bus driver helped her walk over to the large transit bus parked and idling by the curb. Katsu looked around as discreetly as she could for signs of Yusuke, but she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

_Where are you, Yusuke?_

_Two hours later_

The bell above the door rang shrilly as Katsu burst into the café. She looked around frantically, but none of the booths contained Yusuke, or any other of his friends. "Damnit."

"Oh, hey Katty." Katsu looked up as Emiko skated out of the kitchen, a tray of burgers in her hands. She set them down on a couple's table, and then went over to her friend. "What's wrong? You're breathing awfully hard."

"Miko, have you seen Yusuke at all today?" Katsu gasped out.

"No." Emiko took her friend by the shoulders, and guided her to an empty booth. "Tell me what's wrong, and don't you try to say nothing. I can smell the wrong on you."

Katsu shuddered a little bit, unable to stop feeling slightly uneasy when Emiko made references to her demonic traits. She shook it away and said, "I can't find Yusuke."

"What!"

"I've looked everywhere I can think of, and I can't find him. We were going to S & R's today, and at the bus stop this strange woman came and knocked me out. She was a demon, for all I can tell. When I woke up, he was gone."

Emiko stared uncertainly into Katsu's downcast eyes. "Wait here. I'll be right back."

The fox demoness turned and skated back into the kitchen. "Moshimu, I gotta go!"

The fat old cook looked at her quizzically. "Huh?"

"F-Family emergency!" Emiko concentrated briefly, and brought tears to her eyes with a well practiced air. Moshimu seemed tough, but any forlorn-looking young girl made him a subject of emotional empathy. Moshimu took her bait.

"Okay, I'll have one of the others cover your tables." Moshimu briefly touched her shoulder, and Emiko nodded her thanks, quickly removing her apron.

"Thanks, Moshimu." Emiko pulled off her skates and jammed her feet into street shoes before dashing out to get Katsu.

"What're you doing? Don't you have to work?" Katsu asked, following Emiko out of the café.

"This is a little more important." Emiko snapped. She immediately apologized. "Sorry, Katty, but anytime Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara or Hiei goes missing and no one knows where they are, it's either very dangerous or very important. I have the feeling that this time it's dangerous."

The pair rounded the corner, now at a fast jog. Emiko turned right sharply, going through an alleyway and crossing an empty lot to more hastily get home. Katsu followed her, breathing easier with a second wind.

Emiko reached her home and dug the keys from her pocket. She jammed them into the lock and twisted hard, popping the door open abruptly. "C'mon, Katty, we'll call Kuwabara and Kurama first."

Katsu nodded and followed her to the kitchen. Emiko grabbed the phone and punched in Kurama's number. The phone rang once before Mrs. Minamino answered.

"Shuichi!"

"No, it's Komiko. Is Shuichi home?" Emiko's brow furrowed slightly.

"I thought he was with you!" Mrs. Minamino sounded slightly hysterical. "He had called two days ago to tell me he was staying late with the chess club after school, and he never came home!"

Emiko's heart froze, and the air caught in her chest. "Oh no…"

Mrs. Minamino was speaking again. "Do you know where he could be!"

"N-No, I haven't spoken to him in a couple of days." Emiko managed to say.

"If you find him, call immediately. Now, dear, I need to hang up so if the police call…"

Emiko heard the dial tone ring in her ears, louder and harsher than anything she had heard before. She took a ragged gasp of air in, and placed the phone down on the table. "He's missing too."

"What?" Katsu felt her nerves mounting. She understood how Yusuke could be taken off guard, with seeing her get hurt. He would have gotten irrational, angry, and the demon was skilled enough to take advantage of that. But Kurama? She had never known him to be irrational, even under pressure. And Emiko hadn't been with him, so she provided no distraction. These demons must be very strong to get both Yusuke and Kurama!

"Emiko-" Katsu tried, but the demoness was busy dialing Kuwabara.

It was Shizuru who answered the phone. "Yep?"

"Hi, Shizuru, this is Emiko. Is Kuwabara there?"

"No."

Emiko shot a nervous glance at Katsu. "Where is he?"

"Dunno. I 'spect he's with Yukina. She randomly came t'the house yesterday and they left, hand in hand." Emiko heard her take a long drag from a cigarette. "So I s'pose they're off getting' reacquainted with one another."

"Yesterday?" Emiko frowned. "I didn't take Yukina as a girl who would spend the night, from what I've heard."

"No, she ain't the type. Maybe my baby brother tried to take her somewhere romantic, and they got lost and ended up staying the night on a park bench." Shizuru laughed a little, before her laugh turned to coughing. She sounded a little hung over.

"Did you notice anything strange about her?" Emiko asked. She groaned a little inwardly. If Shizuru had been drunk, then there was only a slim chance she would recognize an interloper acting as the sweet Ice Apparition.

"Yeah. Now that y'mention it, Yukina seemed, y'know, more powerful. But she get's stronger with healing powers every time I see her."

"Shizuru, I want to be absolutely sure that that was Yukina you saw. Yusuke and Kurama are missing, and Katsu had a nasty run in with a demon right before Yusuke went MIA. Kuwabara could be in trouble if that wasn't Yukina." Emiko said calmly, internally begging Shizuru to tell her she was positively sure.

"I wish I could say I was certain, Emiko, but I can't." A hint of worry was apparent in the older girl's voice. "Y'know, I'm gonna go check all his favorite spots to hang an' see if I can find him."

"Why don't you stay put," said Emiko firmly. "I'm calling Boton. She'll help us figure out where everyone is. And if she can't then, I'm going to go find them."

"Me too." Katsu interjected. Emiko looked at her, frowning.

"Okay, call me either way." Shizuru said, worry plain in her tone.

"Don't get too anxious, Shizuru." Emiko said, sounding a lot surer than she felt. "We'll find 'em."

"'Kay. Bye." Shizuru hung up abruptly.

Emiko set the phone down, and turned to Katsu. "What do you mean you're coming to look for them as well?"

"I want to help find Yusuke and the others." Katsu said.

"But-…" Emiko hesitated, and Katsu could almost see what she was thinking. _Without demonic power or Spirit energy, you'll only get in the way._

"Listen, Emiko, that's my boyfriend who's missing. Just like yours. I want to make sure he's okay as much as you want Kurama to be okay."

Emiko smiled, and to Katsu's surprise, two tears raced their way down her face. She pulled Katsu into a hug, squeezing her friend to her to garner support as much as give it. "Don't worry, Katsy. I wouldn't make you stay behind, and I'll make sure you can do as much as you can to rescue Yusuke."

"Thanks." Katsu hugged her back.

"Okay, let's get Boton."

"How?" Katsu asked. She knew that the Grim Reaper appeared sometimes from nowhere, but she suspected that it was hard to get a hold of her when she wasn't around.

"Not too sure." Emiko cocked her head to one side in thought. Then, her face cleared and she shrugged. "I got an idea."

Katsu followed the fox demoness into her backyard, were a large garden sprawled. All the late summer flowers were in full bloom, nearing the end of their season. The winter greens were beginning to show their color, and the grass was cool and springy underfoot. A thin woods began at the base of Emiko's yard, and she walked into it, Katsu tagging along behind, utterly confused.

About six steps into the trees, Emiko stopped abruptly and threw her head back. "BOOOOOOOTTTTTOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Katsu slapped her palms over her ears. "That's your idea! Just scream for her!"

The demoness shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Katsu sighed as Emiko bellowed Boton's name a second, third and fourth time. Finally, as Emiko turned back to her house, a tell-tale shape started to descend from the clouds above the treetops.

"It worked?" Emiko looked more disbelieving than Katsu, who laughed.

"Heaven knows you're loud enough." Katsu joked. Emiko shot her a dirty look as the pink kimono-clad figure on an oar landed daintily in front of them.

"Yes? You called?" Boton joked, and she frowned as the two girls in front of her didn't smile. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara are missing." Katsu said quickly. "Shizuru thought Kuwabara was with Yukina, but she wasn't sure if it was really her or someone in disguise."

Quickly Emiko filled in the details to Boton, whose eyes grew wider as Emiko continued. "That doesn't sound good." Boton said, gnawing on her lower lip pensively. "I'll go speak with Koenma. Meanwhile, you two stay put and keep your eyes peeled."

Emiko and Katsu nodded. Boton mounted her oar and kicked off, soaring back into the sky.

_Wherever could they be?_

_Spirit World, Koenma's palace_

"They're WHAT!"

"Missing, Koenma, sir." Boton said quickly. "Everything I told you is exactly everything Emiko and Katsu know. No one knows where Hiei is."

"That's normal," the toddler prince grumbled. "What isn't normal is them being whisked off without a trace. You'd think four fighters as skilled as they are would be able to fend off a few demons?"

"Depends on the demon, sir." Boton offered. "Remember? Yusuke got kidnapped just a short bit ago, and that was because he got caught off guard."

"That demon used a gas to make him fall asleep." Koenma retorted. "These demons don't sound like that's they're style, if that woman attacked Katsu. Why not put them both to sleep?"

"Good point, sir."

"And, I happen to know for a fact Yukina is not with Kuwabara." Koenma continued, gnawing on his Mafukon pacifier worriedly. "She's staying with Master Genkai, whom I just contacted her yesterday. Yukina hasn't left Genkai's temple."

"So Kuwabara is bona-fide missing as well?" Boton asked, horrified. "Even with his strong Spirit Awareness?"

"Apparently." Koenma said sagely. "But you know him. A pretty girl turns his head around, and if that girl is Yukina, well, he'd do anything for her."

"You have a point." Boton sighed. "What are we to do, Koenma sir? All of our Detecting team is missing, we don't know where Hiei is, and, well, I just don't see any options!"

"Well, I'm going to have to make a call." Koenma sighed. "Let's see if our friend Aya Fujimiya is still willing to help."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

Okay, we all remember that Aya's sister was woken up as payment for Aya helping our Fearsome Foursome conquer Queen Narrin, right? So, now that Aya's sister is awake, he doesn't use her name anymore. He's now Ran Fujimiya, and any reference to Aya (if not specified) is to Ran's sister.

As weird as that is, that's how it's gonna be. So be happy.

And review.


	6. Master Plot

Authoress here.

Would you believe me if I said I wrote the second part of this chapter before I started the story? Well, I did. This is the crux of my idea, although hopefully not the pivotal point of the story.

And I might add that I'm listening to the awesomely wicked organ in the Phantom of The Opera soundtrack…let the evil idea commence!

_"Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair  
Down we plunge to the prison of my mind  
Down that path into darkness,  
deep as hell!"_

To the chapter, I say!

**Yujo Chronicles: Final Chapter  
Chapter Six: Master Plot**

**"**Ah, they're waking up."

The harsh voice of a demon jerked the three prone figures awake. A harsh light snapped on, illuminating a cold-looking room, plain except for a door and a lighting panel next to it. Kurama, Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at the three demons sauntering inside the room, but didn't move. This was in part to the glowing, hissing bands on Energy keeping them kneeling. Two of the bands held their wrists above their heads, and another pair forced them to keep their knees bent.

"Well, gentleman, it's a pleasure to be meeting you all." The first demon spoke languidly, a gleeful malice hidden within his lusterless black eyes.

"What the hell are you doing!" Kuwabara snapped.

"Obviously, we've taken you hostage, and now we're going to stand here and gloat. We'll contemplate our own cleverness for managing to make the catch of a century." The shortest of the three spoke, his teeth catching the light. "Dear friends, why would we do anything else?"

The first demon bowed mockingly. "I am Tsurukai. These are my associates Tei and Kahiru. Unfortunately, Master Tokuiwa won't be joining us for awhile."

As he spoke their names, Tei and Kahiru dipped their heads in acknowledgement. Tei was the tall, dispassionate demon woman, and Kahiru was the short, intelligent-looking demon between Tei and Tsurukai.

"Today you three are lucky." Tsurukai announced. "Instead of letting you fester and wait here in this room until Tokuiwa returns, we've decided to start our project early."

"Okay, you bastards," Yusuke snarled. "I don't give a fucking damn on what you're planning to do with us, but if you hurt Katsu I'll blow your fucking brains out."

"Rest assured, young Urameshi," Kahiru said softly. "Tei made sure to not harm her overmuch. She is alive but most likely, if Tei did her job correctly, doesn't remember ever seeing a demon."

"What the hell do you mean!" Yusuke yelled. "What do you mean, if fucking Tei did her job correctly?"

"What I mean, is, that Tei can use her demon energy to extend and elongate her body. Young Miss Katsu should have gotten a blow to the head, and Tei would of used her stretching force to make the impact precisely hard enough to knock out any remainder of memory for the last hour, but not hard enough to kill."

"That doesn't tally with other demons I've tangled with," Yusuke spat. "How do I know you're not lying!"

"Because, Mr. Urameshi," Kahiru answered. "If we killed a human girl, there would be a larger investigation. If we only took you, then there would be less of a chance of getting caught. We've been planning this for a very long time; we aren't about to jeopardize it."

"Planning, hmm?" Kuwabara scoffed. "Y'kiddin' me."

"Not at all, Master Kuwabara." Tei said calmly. "One can only know the extent of our labors if they are properly told. We have researched everything we could find for all four of you."

"Four?"

"Yes, four. But Hiei left at the last moment, so we had to let Tokuiwa track and trail him. Once Hiei is captured, then he will join the three of you." Tsurukai said.

"To continue my story," said Tei, "we watched and studied you for many months. We learned every aspect of your lives, when you were most vulnerable, your weak spots." Here she laughed, her oddly dispassionate face breaking into a small grin. "You practically handed us those."

"What?"

"Your weak spots were easy to find. And might I say, what beautiful weak spots you have," Tsurukai grinned widely, and reached casually into the white linen shirt he wore. He drew out three square pieces of paper, looked at them, and then turned them around.

There were three strangled yells of fury as the prisoners viewed the three photos. Tsurukai showed them. One was of Katsuko, clad in a light blue bathrobe that went to about her knees. She was kneeling to get the paper rolled up on her front doorstep. She was still wet from her shower, and her long brunette hair was tightly wound back into a bun at the base of her neck. A second photo saw Yukina sleeping softly in Genkai's temple. The rice paper door was drawn back slightly to allow the early morning light to fill the small room, and Yukina's face was turned to the sun. And the third was of Emiko, at her window on the second story. Clad in an undershirt-type tank top, she was leaning into the breeze, hair blown back, a happy smile on her face. The camera had caught her at an angle where most of her cleavage was visible.

"Nice candid shots, hm?" Tsurukai grinned, a slightly perverse smirk on his face. "I thought it was quite a nice compensation for having to be in the Human world and hiding in bushes and other various fauna."

"You scum." Kurama's voice cracked like a whip. "You _scum._"

"Really, Kurama." Tsurukai snickered. "Or should I say Shuichi? I wouldn't expect petty name calling from an honor student of your caliber. Your poor mother would be ever so disappointed."

"Okay, that was below the belt, you monster," Kuwabara spat, seeing Kurama's face tighten in anger. "Leave the guy's mom out of it."

"Oh, that was tactless of me, wasn't it?" Tsurukai said in mock distress. "Sometimes I just don't sensor what comes out of my mouth. That was nearly as impolite as insulting your kitty-cat, wouldn't it, Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara scowled heavily. Yusuke glared daggers, visibly restraining himself from another tirade of swearing. Kurama seemed to have regained his control, and he turned his head away from his captors. "Don't speak, Kuwabara, Yusuke. They're just trying to show us just how much research they've gone through, and they'll try to bait us with that knowledge."

"Yes, here is another fine example of Master Kurama's wit and skill at the game of cunning." Tei scoffed. "It is true that the information we have is copious in nature, but baiting you is the least of what we can do with it."

But despite her wicked words and malicious expression, the three prisoners stayed silent. Tei scowled, and Kahiru smiled a little. "I understand that you have seen the wisdom in your friend's words. So be it. We will return to start our experiment in a few hours, when perhaps the solitude and darkness have mellowed you out."

With that, the three demons strode out of the room, the lights snapping off in finality after their exit.

_Four hours later_

The darkness vanished as a clawed hand pushed a button on the wall. Electricity crackled to life, sending light flooding around the small enclosure. Blinking and squinting in the harsh brightness, the three prisoners looked up as Tsurukai, Tei and Kahiru sauntered into the room. Yusuke and Kuwabara strained against the energy bands that held them in place, but with the temporary seal on their Spirit powers they were useless.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Tsurukai smirked broadly at them. "I hope you all are well."

"Fuck you."

"Alive and kicking, I see." Tei said calmly, ignoring Yusuke's comment.

"Are you really just fools, or do you have a motive?" Kurama asked suddenly. The three captors turned to look at the fox demon in surprise.

"What?" Tsurukai frowned.

"I don't understand your reasons for kidnapping us." Kurama said calmly.

"It's elementary, really," Tsurukai said breezily. "We're collectors of information, and you're to be our guinea pigs."

"What information could we give you?" Kurama persisted.

"Something we're just dying to know." Tsurukai said. "Just how much agony can the famous Spirit Detective team handle before surrendering their lives, minds, and even their very souls to the enemy?"

"One shitload, I promise you that!" Yusuke spat.

"Undoubtedly." Tsurukai assured. "But we just couldn't get the question from our minds."

"You don't strike me as the kind of demons that would go through such trouble just to gain relief from a pressing question. Aside from your story of overwhelming curiosity, what do you have to gain from our capture?" Kurama pressed, eyes steely. He already knew the answer, but hoped against hope that their motives weren't so cruel. He was disappointed.

"Well, I must admit, there is an ulterior motive," Tei spoke up now, an evil glint in her lusterless eyes. "Once we have you helpless, there will be lines upon lines of demons just waiting to get their claws into you. We'll auction the honor of causing your death off to the highest bidder."

"And the truth reveals itself." Kurama said, with grim satisfaction on his face. "I believe I've uncovered your true drive. You three are like every other bottom-feeding demon I've ever known."

"Simple-minded as you may think us, Kurama," Tsurukai sneered, "we've done our homework. Our little invention will most likely harm you the most."

"And why do you say that!" Yusuke challenged, his speech hampered by his swollen lip.

"Because," Tei responded smoothly, "he's too calculating for his own good. For once, Urameshi, your simple "let my fists do the thinking" approach will help you."

"I still don't get it." Yusuke spat.

"How am I not surprised?" Tei laughed a little, disdain written over her dispassionate features. "If we explain it to you, Urameshi, you won't understand, so why waste breath?"

"Tei, Tei, where are your manners?" Kahiru said softly, shaking his head. "Urameshi and his friends are akin to dying men. Will you not even grant them their last wishes?"

Tei made a grandeur bow to the prisoners. "My apologies," she said pityingly. "However, Kahiru was the mastermind behind all this, so he'd be the best to tell you."

"How am I not surprised?" Yusuke mocked her. "I shoulda guessed you wouldn't be smart enough to think this up."

Tei hissed menacingly, but Kahiru put up a hand, turning to the three. "Peace, Tei."

"Stop stalling and tell us." Kuwabara snarled.

"As you wish." Kahiru's voice was curt. "After incorporating Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama into our plans as well as you, Spirit Detective, we decided torture might not be the most effective of tests of your real strength. Doubtless, you four have suffered much bodily harm over your lifetimes; what we could do to you was becoming limited.

"I started reading human newspapers, human science and medical books, and human technology guides. I learned of hypnosis in depth, and it indeed sparked an interesting idea. If I could get inside your minds, then your muscles be damned! You'd be in no condition to even consider using them."

"But," Tsurukai interjected. "I figured you'd be either impervious or little effected by regular human hypnosis. So I thought that by incorporating technology with hypnosis we'd be able to sink you into a deeper hypnosis than possible to break free from."

"Tsurukai and I did the research. We discovered nanites and their pliability when it comes to function. They can be successfully passed through the human brain without damaging it, but they can still completely possess it at the same time." Kahiru continued. "With that information secure, there were only a few minor details we had to smooth over."

"With all your mumbo-jumbo 'bout these computer things you still haven't told us nuthin' 'bout how it'll affect us." Kuwabara said.

"Oh? My apologies." Kahiru said levelly, bordering on jovial. "We added new data to the nanites, and also new, microscopic machines to every one that positively feed off of what they do. Among these are an electrocardiogram to record heartbeat, a skin sensor that can detect tiny changes in sweat production, an electromyography sensor that detects minute muscle activity in the jaw and brow, a blood-volume pressure sensor that measures the constriction on the arteries and a temperature sensor."

"Brilliant," Kurama murmured. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned to him.

"What?"

"All of those machines they added to the nanites will be able to pinpoint our emotions and also our thoughts. While mind-reading isn't their function, the machines will take the energy emotion and brainpower creates and they will use it to sustain themselves." Kurama glanced at his captors. "Am I correct?"

"As usual." Tsurukai bowed shortly.

"Huh?" Yusuke cocked an eyebrow at the fox demon. "Explain it to me."

"The hypnosis they will put us in will only become stronger if we try to fight it." Kurama explained, his voice slowly becoming dull. "And the more we let the hypnosis take over, the deeper we'll go, making it harder to draw us out of it."

"Simple. Effective. Clean." Kahiru gestured with his hands, a smile on his face. "No muss, no fuss, only three helpless nuisances at our mercy."

"You sons of bitches!" Yusuke yelled, the full impact of Kurama's verdict hitting him. "You sons of bitches!"

"Hm. He's using profane language. He must understand his fate."  
Tsurukai smirked. "He's smarter than you gave him credit for, Tei."

Tei laughed cruelly. "I stand corrected, Tsuru. Who would have guessed the boy had any grasp on knowledge?"

Kuwabara let the Energy bands holding his arms take his full weight as he sagged down, defeated. They were facing an enemy impossible to fight. Where was Hiei!

**End Chapter**

Worth the wait, ne?

Well, I gotta go do homework….hums Phantom


	7. Asking Questions

Authoress here.

Okay, so I'm not sure just what to write for notes today, so we'll not do much and say we did.

Onto the chappie!

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Seven: Asking Questions

* * *

**

The wind hadn't changed in Hiei's twenty-six year absence. In fact, it seemed to howl more fiercely than he remembered. It roared along loudly, making his presence seem insignificant and small. Although he would never admit it, not even to himself, the solitude was starting to irritate him.

"Damnit." Hiei cursed once, more for the sake of hearing a voice than for expressing an emotion. He kept walking, more disgruntled than ever.

He had been traveling for at least two days, alternately running and walking without rest through night and day. The wind and the cold were the only things that kept him company, although Hiei wasn't sure. He sometimes felt that someone was following him, always keeping a good distance between them. Hiei had done everything to try and figure out who this person was, but every time he doubled back or waited, he remained as alone as when he started.

He cursed again, more softly. He was on a fool's errand, a strange quest for something that most likely didn't exist.

_Love,_ he thought grudgingly. He frowned, doubt settling in the pit of his stomach. _Maybe being human has done something to Kurama's brain. Maybe this isn't love. It shouldn't be. I don't love anyone._

And yet his feet kept going, one in front of the other, continuing the senseless journey Kurama's words had sent him on. 

Kurama smiled gently, giving Hiei's shoulder a pat. "Love has a way of doing that, showing up when you least expect it."

"Love!"

"Of course. What did you think it was?" Kurama's expression was serious, and Hiei felt indignant.

"I don't love, Kurama. And whatever the 'it' you're talking about is, it isn't love!" Hiei scowled fiercely. "Besides...what is the 'it?'"

"The feeling in your chest, like your heart was being eaten away, the terror you felt when you thought she was to be harmed, the relief when she was alright." Kurama stared pensively at the brightening sky. "You may say otherwise, but demon hearts aren't as abrasive to passion and emotion as people think. We're just inclined against it, not incapable of it."

Hiei scowled deeply. He told himself this was pointless. And still, he kept walking. He hesitated, and looked back from where he had been coming from. The wind had blown his footprints away, as if instructing him to not turn around and go back. He sighed.

"I don't believe this." He muttered. And kept walking.

_At The "Kitty in the House" flower shop_

Koenma pushed the door open, a small bell overhead ringing once to announce his presence. Koenma felt oddly dressed in the long overcoat and slacks, and most of all the fedora covering the Jr. mark on his forehead.

_Ah, well. What one does to go incognito._ Koenma grinned slightly and pretended to glance around the floral shop. A small display of something called "Bleeding Hearts" caught his attention and he meandered over to it. Pale pink blossoms with a curious heart-shaped design immediately gave reason for its odd name. The heart shape had a small tail, making the heart appear to be "bleeding." Koenma studied it, wondering if he had ever seen a demonized version of the plant from one of Kurama's escapades when a feminine voice broke into his thoughts.

"Can I help you sir?"

Koenma turned around and broke into a smile. It was Aya, Ran's little sister whom Koenma had awoken from a coma. "Yes. Is Ran around?"

Aya nodded, a smile coming to her face. "One sec."

She turned and went though the door behind the counter. Koenma could hear her yelling Ran's name from where he stood. He heard a muted answer, and then footsteps.

"How can I help y-Koenma!"

"Been awhile, Ran," Koenma grinned at the red haired man standing horrified at the counter. Ran seemed to shake himself out of his surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well," Koenma sighed. "It's rather a delicate matter."

"And?"

"And it involves the fact that my Spirit Detective and the rest of his team are missing." Koenma said carefully. He watched Ran's face closely. His features had a weary, pinched look about them. He looked like he hadn't gotten sleep in days.

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, Koenma." Ran said, running a hand distractedly through his hair. "But I'm afraid I can't help this time."

"What!" Koenma demanded. "Why not?"

"Because," Ran lowered his voice so that the prince had to lean foreword to catch his next words. "My wife is pregnant."

"You've gotten a wife?" Koenma was amazed. "I didn't even know you were dating anyone. How'd you manage to meet and marry a girl in six months?"

"Ran? Who is it?" A distinctly familiar voice rang out from the back room. Koenma frowned, trying to place the voice…

"Ran, I- Oh!" A brunette had just walked through the door behind Ran, making Koenma gasp. Her brilliant blue eyes were widened in shock as she saw Koenma, a man she had only met once, shortly after Ran had worked with the Spirit Detective team.

It was Narrin. She had retained her slim figure, although her stomach had a noticeable bulge to it.

"Narrin!" Koenma managed out. Ran turned to her and immediately started scolding her.

"You should be resting! Didn't I tell you to take a nap?" The red head's fierce expression was replaced with gentle worry. The once-goddess laughed, pushing his hands away.

"If I "rested" as much as you told me to I'd take root." Her voice remained as compelling and musical as it had been, although she put no power behind it any longer.

"Koenma, you remember Narrin, right?" Ran said neutrally. Koenma almost laughed at this. Because of Narrin, Koenma had been forced to send the Spirit Detective team plus Ran to France to try and stop her from taking the country over. It was not an ordeal he was likely to forget.

"Ran, that was an idiotic question." Narrin said irritably. "Of course he remembers me. I only tried to kill his employees." She turned to Koenma and bowed slightly. "My apologies."

"Thank you, Milady." Koenma bowed formally back to her before turning to face Ran again.

"I will be blunt with you, Ran. I don't know if they're dead or not, but I think it's only a matter of time before they are. Someone very powerful must be behind this to have captured them all, and I doubt that whoever went through such trouble to do so will be content keeping them caged for long."

Ran's face had set during Koenma's dire prediction. He hesitated, and then shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry, Koenma. Things have changed. There are too many reasons I have to stay alive, and facing a demon strong enough to overcome your team makes serious and fatal injury seem quite possible."

He opened his mouth to continue, but was interrupted by Narrin.

"Koenma, do you know where they are?"

The price was a little taken back. "N-No. Somewhere in Demon World."

She sighed. "Not too specific, but that will do. I have power enough still to persuade some of the locals to help me find them."

"What?"

Ran and Koenma spoke together, both disbelieving of what they heard. Narrin merely shrugged.

"Well, I happen to owe your team quite a bit. If my memory serves me correctly, I caused terrible pain to them all and I hate what I did." The woman hugged her arms around herself, eyes downcast. "And I know that if there is a way to repay them, I will attempt to do so."

"I won't let you go!" Ran burst out, some of the ferocity returning to his eyes. He turned to face her, his posture momentarily excluding Koenma. He placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to meet him eye to eye. "Narrin. Please don't go. I will never lose someone I love again, least of all you."

Koenma looked at his shoes, feeling slightly intrusive at the moment. The bond the pair shared was evident; Koenma recognized it immediately. It was something he saw in Emiko and Kurama, something he had started to see in Katsu and Yusuke's relationship.

Narrin was speaking again, calmly, quietly, but firmly. "I must do this, or forever suffer the dishonor placed upon me. Please Ran; come with me."

He didn't say anything for a second. Then, he raised his voice. "Aya? Omi! I want a word, please."

Clattering footsteps announced their presence as they hurried down the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Yohji and Ken that Narrin and I are leaving for awhile." He said levelly, eyes not leaving Narrin's. "Important business. I don't know when, or if, we'll be back."

"One of those?" Aya's voice quavered. Ran nodded.

"Sure thing, Ran." Omi took Aya's hand and gave it a quick squeeze before releasing her. "We'll hold down the fort."

"Thanks."

"Well then." Koenma broke the silence that followed. "We'd best get going as fast as possible. I'll fill you two in on the details on our way to Spirit World headquarters."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress coming.

Authoress here.

So, another chapter finished. Are we excited for what will follow? If not, here's a ….wait for it…TEASER!

**Coming next:  
**  
Koenma's recruited Ran and Narrin to rescue everyone's favorite Spirit Detecting team, but they aren't the only two planning on coming along! Thanks to extensive research pulled off by George the ogre and Boton, the names of the demons that've demon-napped Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama have been discovered. And who is mentioned on their list of recent contacts? None other than Seto Kaiba!

Armed with information, allies and desperation, Emiko and Katsu bring their own team to face the multi-millionaire to get answers. Along the way they discover Hiei hasn't been taken with the other three, but the only one who knows where he is, is Kurama. The tangled web of mysteries only gets more intertwined in the next chapter of **Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter!**

Now review!

Authoress leaving.


	8. Answers Leading to Questions

Authoress here.

Oh, woot to fanfiction!

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Eight: Answers leading to Questions**

**

* * *

**_Spirit World headquarters _

A pretty, dark haired woman in a pale lavender kimono hurried down the expansive hallways of the Spirit World headquarters, also Prince Koenma's palace. It was Ayame, Koenma's assistant. In her hand was a thick stack of paper, and on her face was a tight look of worry.

"Boton-san!" Ayame burst through the large doors leading to Koenma's personal office. For now, while Koenma was out, Boton was using his information system to search for clues about the Spirit Detectives' whereabouts.

"Ayame-kun!" The blue haired Grim Reaper looked up from the glowing screen she had been studying, a hopeful look in her eyes. "Did you find anything?"

"Hai, Boton-san." Ayame made a small bow to her superior before handing over the stack of papers she held. "But, this only worries me more."

Boton accepted the papers, eyes scanning them quickly. The first few pages were a list of auction items of a demonic sort, all gruesome and bloody. Flipping back to a section labeled "Special Auctions" she ran a finger down the page. She had an idea about what she would find, but hoped against hope she was wrong. But no; halfway between a demonic sword and the entrails of an earth dragon was "Spirit Detective team," being put to auction by demons Tei, Tsurukai, Kahiru, and Tokuiwa.

"Oh no," Boton breathed. She quickly read the description of the "item" up for bid aloud.

"Auction itemnumber 5568245: Three out of the four Spirit Detectives, Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, and traitorous demon Yoko Kurama (human form.) Will be sedated and mind-broken through methods of hypnosis and human machinery, all three in perfect condition, asking price; 1,000,000 yen. Highest bid: 1,885,250 yen."

"Gomen nasai, Boton-san." Ayame said in a small voice, watching the Reaper's eyes fill with tears.

Boton hastily whipped her tears with the back of a trembling hand. She sniffed hard, then turned back to the computer screen she sat in front of. "Well, they haven't been totally lost. It says they're not hurt...yet. And the auction has the names we need."

"Do you know of these demons?" Ayame asked, timid.

"No," Boton flicked her eyes over the four names listed. "But I'm sure someone does."

Ayame nodded and bowed, retreating from the room. She closed the great doors behind her. Boton turned to her computer and started typing furiously. She pressed a key, and information began scrolling across the screen.

"Boton!"

She turned, and saw George the Ogre standing in the door. "Yes?"

"Have you found anything?"

She glanced at the screen. "Apparently. Ayame found the names of Yusuke and crew's kidnappers. And also, it doesn't appear that Hiei is with them, leaving me to assume he's free but missing."

"That's slightly heartening." George walked around her chair and peer at the screen over her shoulder. "Looks like those four have been busy over the last year."

"Yes." Boton chewed on her lip pensively as she read. According to the search, the four demons had bought many different machines, none of which that seemed to have much relevance to the case. They were recorded as purchasing a building somewhere in Demon World, though the exact location was not mentioned.

As she continued down the screen, she noticed something familiar and stopped perusing to read more closely. She gasped as the new information registered.

"George, it says here the last thing they did before kidnapping our boys was to make a deal with Seto Kaiba!"

"Seto Kaiba?" The ogre frowned. "That name sounds familiar."

"It should!" Boton retorted. "Remember when Koenma was talking about Emiko and Katsu's friend, Kiamo? Seto Kaiba is her bishonen!"

_Emiko's house, Human World_

The phone rang shrilly, and Emiko and Katsu jumped. Emiko answered it immediately.

"Hello!"

"Hey, is this Komiko? This is Usagi, from your dad's work. Could I talk to him?"

"Sorry, he's not home." Emiko said quickly. "Could I take a message?" Inwardly she groaned. Usagi Kyojouyuka was a friend of the family, and was a chatty man. The last thing she wanted was to tie up her phone line when Boton could be calling!

"Nah, it's cool. Say, you don't sound so good." Usagi commented.

"Thanks okay I'll tell him you called." Emiko said breathlessly before hanging up abruptly.

Katsu groaned and sank back into the couch cushions. "That's like the hundredth false alarm."

Emiko went back to pacing around the living room, not responding to Katsu. Her nerves were almost on end, but the cool of the demoness she had been kept her under control and outwardly calm.

The phone rang shrilly, and Emiko lunged for it. "Hello?"

"Emiko!"

"Boton!" Emiko cried, relief lacing her voice. Katsu leapt from the couch and hurried to Emiko's side to hear the conversation.

"I have good and bad news. Good news is they're unhurt right now, we know who has them, and that Hiei is free somewhere. Bad news is they're in terrible danger."

"When are they not?" Katsu muttered, eyes misting a little. Emiko acted as if she hadn't heard, keeping the phone pressed tightly to her ear.

"Stranger still is the fact that somehow Seto Kaiba is involved." Boton finished.

"….What?" Emiko sputtered. "Kiamo's Seto Kaiba?"

"The very same." Boton said grimly. "Records say he made a huge business transaction with them, only under aliases. But it was them alright."

"We'll go to Domino City right away." Emiko said firmly. "We'll ask him what he knows."

"How do you do that without revealing Spirit and Demon World? Not to mention all of you, what you all are…" Boton trailed off uncertainty.

"If we reveal those things, so be it." Emiko said coolly. "My mate and my friends are in danger; nothing will stop Katsu and me from finding them."

"I understand." Boton said after a pause. "Good luck, then."

"Thanks." Emiko hung up abruptly. "Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Her mother's voice wafted down the stairs.

"Katsu and I are going to Domino City to use the History Center there for a school project." Emiko's voice sounded sweet and innocent, a severe change to the harsh calm from moments before. The lie was convincing.

"Alright dear. Do you need bus fare?"

"I have a bus card we can use." Katsu called quickly. "We'll be fine, Mrs. Ishitono."

"Alright. I'll see you later, girls."

The teens slipped into their coats before hurrying towards the nearest bus stop. Emiko adjusted the dark green beret on her head as they waited. "I wonder if Seto knows what he did."

"I hope not." Katsu shuddered a little at the cold and pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck. A few solitary snowflakes fell from the overcast sky, and a gust of chill wind held the promise of more to come. The bus pulled up to the curb, and the girls got on, hoping Seto wasn't in league with their enemies.

_Domino City, Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba's office_

Behind her, the world fell sharply to cold asphalt over fifty stories down. Seto Kaiba shoved her hard, and she stumbled backwards.

Kiamo was pushed up against the window in Seto's office as the teen millionaire kissed her passionately. She had been visiting him at his mansion-like home when he had been abruptly called into work. Seto had suggested she come along, and now, after a quick board meeting, the couple had commenced to take on the task of fogging up the large picture window in Seto's office.

Kiamo giggled a little as Seto kissed her neck, slipping his hands covertly beneath her sweater.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

The two jumped apart as the electronic voice sounded from a speaker on Seto's desk. The teen crossed the space from the window to the comlink and spoke into it. "What is it Reeve?"

"You have two guests waiting in the lobby."

"Who are they?" Seto snapped, very annoyed.

"They wouldn't tell me much more than they're friends of Miss Luniari."

Seto exchanged a glance with Kiamo, who shrugged. "Okay then. Send them up, Reeve."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

BAH! Speech was fun today. Do de do de do……


	9. Guilty Through Association

Authoress here.

Oh, there are so many reasons why I shouldn't be posting this chapter!

1.) Homework

2.) Three Way Tie. I have people waiting to read that, and since only Jewel Valentine, LadyKatsu and FierceOne are reading the Yujo Chronicles (and if you aren't one of these people, and you do read, PLEASE REVIEW!) it seems a little unfair to post a two-to-one chapter ratio.

3.) Homework…DEATH TO ECON!

And yes, Jewel, I did put the History Center in last chapter with you in mind. ANY QUESTIONS? Heh…Eibseies…

And just for you, Ankara, this here will be the partial/ implied lemon chapter I promised I would put in…So be warned, all ye readers….

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Nine: Guilty Through Association

* * *

_Domino City, Kaiba Corp. Seto Kaiba's office_**

"Komiko? Katsu?" Seto frowned as the two girls entered his office, both wearing mirroring expressions of stern disquiet. "What are you doing here?"

"Seto, we have some questions that we believe you can answer." Katsu said simply. Emiko stood at her side, silently glowering.

"About what?" Kiamo asked, confused.

"About a business transaction that occurred two weeks ago." Emiko spoke now, calmly. "With a firm operating under the name Tsuyukurokai Sciences."

Seto's eyes narrowed; he was instantly suspicious. How would two, seemingly normal high school girls know about that?

"The reason we ask is this," Emiko said carefully. "They have given us reason to suspect they're very dangerous."

"Listen." Seto's voice changed subtly; now he was using the same tone he utilized when speaking at board meetings. "I don't know how you know about the workings of my private business, and I don't know how you can suspect them to be dangerous as you say. Would you mind telling me?"

Katsu looked over at Emiko, who stared back for some time before giving a tiny nod and turning to face the CEO.

"I do believe you will be highly skeptical," Emiko said softly, "but you must try to keep an open mind."

She raised her arms to shoulder height, and closed her eyes. Concentrating briefly, she held the position and let her Demon energy flow.

The potted plant on Seto's desk began to writhe and grow radically, quickly spilling vines over onto the floor. Large navy and gold flowers burst into bloom, giving off an earthy scent.

"What the hell?" Seto sputtered. Kiamo was giving Emiko a horror-struck look.

"I'm a demon, and the "company" you made a deal with kidnapped my mate!" Emiko's voice rose in volume as she spoke. Electricity, kindled by her aura, crackled in the air about her, and the lights in the office flickered. The potted plant now curled and slithered along the office floor, sending feelers up the wall and curling around Emiko's legs, feeding off of her power. As she stood there, anger and terrible fear took its toll: her pupils narrowed in animal-like appearance, and her irises slowly started to take on a golden tinge. Her fingernails elongated, and her canine teeth grew and sharpened.

"Emiko!" Katsu said sharply. Her own appearance was being affected by the large amounts of demonic energy in the room. As she had once been a conductor of copious amounts of power, her body would now retain energy if it were exposed to it. Katsu's eyes, turned pale after the experience, were beginning to take on a luminescent look, and her light brown hair was rising from her shoulders slightly.

The vixen demoness took a deep breath, calming herself. The energy faded, and Katsu gave an audible sigh of relief.

"What the hell?" Kiamo asked faintly. "What the hell are you?"

"Let us explain." Katsu said gently. "It will make sense once you've heard the full story."

_Ice World_

Ankara sighed, sitting herself down on the roughly woven mat by the side of the path. She watched her breath mist from her lips, and her fingers toyed with a frayed edge of the mat. The colder season of Ice World had started, the rest of the demonic lands falling under winter's fist.

_Right about now,_ Ankara thought, a touch wistful, _the elders in Kare Suronial would be blessing the children, so that they may survive the cold._ She missed having a family, even though the woman who had posed as her mother for so many years was a kidnapper and had allowed the council to select her own foster daughter to be sacrificed. But she had been at least loving, and attentive. Quite unlike the other apparitions, who were as cold and distant as the environment they inhabited.

The crunch of snow underfoot made her tense, every muscle in her body preparing herself for attack. No Ice Apparition had left recently, so this was an intruder. Her ears caught the faint cursing of whoever it was, and she stiffened at the deep voice. A male!

He was still hidden from view, a few turns on the path down. But his pace was quick, and it would be a matter of minutes before he turned the final bend.

Her hand found the hilt of her katana, and she glanced around for her bow.

_Damn!_ She thought, cursing her stupidity. She had left the weapon in her hut a little closer to the village. She lived apart from the others in Ice World, closer to the edge, but still it was too far away to retrieve the bow.

She inched her way along the ridge overlooking the path, and decided to ambush the intruder before he could recover and attack her. Although she practiced nightly with her katana, she had never faced an opponent.

A dark cloaked figure rounded the bend, passing almost directly beneath her. Ankara hesitated, and then acted quickly. She sprang down on the man, preparing to drive her blade into his back.

The man was skilled. As soon as she landed on his shoulders, he fell with her momentum and used it to roll her onto her back. His cloak fell into her face, and she grappled with the material, trying to free herself and make an attack. Meanwhile, he whipped a sword of his own out and pressed it to her stomach.

Ankara threw the cloak over the side of the cliff, and swung her katana up. A hand caught her wrist, and she looked up sharply.

Hiei had her arm held fast in one hand, the other holding his blade next to her stomach. His eyes were fixed on hers, wide with shock.

"Hello, Hiei." Ankara said softly, releasing her katana.

"Hello, Ankara." He replied. She watched as he winced a little, apparently giving himself a mental beating for the stupid reply.

He released her and sheathed his sword, breaking their gaze and looking down. "It's been awhile."

"Why did you leave without saying goodbye?" Ankara pressed, her voice still quiet.

"I wasn't wanted here." His reply was short and clipped.

"You didn't know that."

"They threw me off the cliff when I was a helpless child. Why would they change their minds when I'm older and dangerous?"

"Who cares about them?" Ankara sat up, sitting in the snow, heart beating so loudly (to her) she was surprised he didn't hear it.

"What do you mean?" Hiei glanced up at her, glaring.

"I wanted you here!" Ankara said, returning his glare. Once she noted his reaction of open-mouthed surprise, she launched herself at him. He fell back into the snow as her first fist connected with his shoulder, and her second one found home in his stomach. He caught her hands and yanked on them. Ankara overbalanced and fell halfway on top of the fire demon. His glare was now two inches away from her face.

"I'm here now, aren't I? Idiot girl!"

Ankara's eyes flew open in shock as Hiei pressed his lips to hers, twisting his shoulder so she tipped onto the ground. He leaned over her, embracing her fiercely, not allowing her to squirm away.

Ankara felt tears squeeze out beneath her eyelids, and she wrapped an arm around the fiery man's neck, returning the kiss.

Finally, they broke apart. Fiery eyes matched dark ones, and Ankara broke the silence.

"You're heavy."

"I don't care."

"Me either." Ankara grinned, and swatted him in the face. "That's for probably bruising my lip."

"Weakling."

Laughing, Ankara shoved Hiei off of herself, and she stood. The fire demon did as well, glancing over the cliff edge. "So much for my cloak."

"Are you cold?" Ankara asked. He returned her question with a glare. She shrugged. "If you are, I've got furs at my home."

"Hn."

"Stubborn ass." Ankara said fondly. "Come on, follow me."

_Three hours later_

The solitary window in Ankara's one –room house let in a beam of light from the sunset in, and it fell directly into Hiei's face. He groaned, and opened his eyes. Rolling over, he ran a finger down Ankara's bare arm, making her shift in her sleep. As she did so, the sleeping fur slipped off of her back.

Hiei rested his cheek on her naked skin, enjoying the feel and warmth of it, and remembering the previous events of the day. He looped an arm about her waist, and let his fingers stroke her stomach gently.

He tried to fall back to sleep, but he found himself too awake. Slipping quietly out from beneath the sleeping fur, careful not to disturb his bedding partner, he collected his clothing and put it on. He was just sliding his sheathed katana back into his belt when he heard her groan.

"Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"Oh good, you're still here." Ankara propped her chin up on her folded arms, gazing at him. "I thought you would leave again."

"I will be."

"What?"

"But you're coming with." Hiei's voice was gruff, but domineering. Ankara smiled, running a hand through her pillow hair.

Rapid footsteps were their only warning. The door flew open before either could make a move to hide.

"Good evening, Anka-Oh!" Sekima dropped the platter she had been carrying, the bowl smashing into a million pieces. Sekima stared, horrified, at the man standing protectively next to Ankara, who was clutching furs up to herself.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I thought this would be a good place to stop for today. (Grins wickedly)

REVIEW!


	10. Ticking Time Bomb

Authoress will be comin' round the mountain when she comes….

So yeah…here I am….typing again. And here goes a new chapter….yeah….

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Ten: Ticking Time Bomb

* * *

_Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba's office _**

"Not possible." Seto's voice was crisp, and firm.

"How so?" Emiko questioned. She and Katsu had taken the last half hour of the day to explain the concept of demons, other worlds, and ghostly powers to a stunned Kiamo and a immovable Seto.

"If there were such things as demons, why don't more people know about them? Frankly, the only stories of demons I've heard are hollow legends." Seto stated this with finality in his tone.

"Do you need a demonstration?" Emiko narrowed her eyes dangerously. She couldn't afford the time this was taking.

"It's blatant trickery." Seto snapped. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I don't appreciate the joke. I'm a busy man and I-"

"Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are missing!" Katsu hissed. "They could be dead as the fricken' proverbial doornail if you don't tell us what you sold those demons!"

"There is no such thing-" Seto tried again, but Katsu cut him off.

"Fact: Kuwabara, Yusuke and Kurama exist. You know they're real people. Fact: all three are missing. Mrs. Minamino has the police looking for Kurama, Yusuke's mother is starting to worry, and Kuwabara's sister is ready to barge out of the house and search high and low for her brother." Katsu said, as calmly as her frazzled nerves would allow.

"Fact," Emiko picked up where her friend had left off, not allowing Seto to speak. "You had a business dealing with three people only two weeks ago. They bought something from you. And now all we ask is that you tell us."

"Seto, maybe they're telling the truth…?" Kiamo looked nervously over at the CEO. "I mean, why would they make up something like this?"

Seto looked at her strangely, and then shot another glance at Emiko and Katsu, who sat silently in their chairs on the opposite side of his desk.

"And, we have heard Shuichi being called "Kurama" before," Kiamo continued, emboldened by her own words. "And they're all kinda strange. And Katsu's eyes? I know they were hazel less than a year ago, and I've seen her contacts. They aren't colored. She and Ko..Emiko said that her eyes were bleached when that d-demon energy ran so much power through her body."

Seto didn't say anything. He studied Kiamo's face while she continued speaking.

"Plus that, how would they make the plant do what it did without using the energy K-Emiko says she has?"

This was a powerful point for the young businessman. The overgrown vines still lay coiled around the room, some of the feelers creeping up the walls and legs of his desk. He did not believe in magic, fate, or any force out of the control of money and strong leadership. But he also trusted his own sense of judgment, and he placed great faith in himself. And the eyes that he trusted so much were showing him an impossible amount of potted plant sprawled around his office and the display of power given by Komiko-or Emiko- was still sharp in Seto's mind.

"Seto, please." Katsu's voice and eyes were pleading.

He drew in a deep breath. After a long moment of silence, he blew out the air. "Follow me."

_Ice World_

"Now, Sekima," Ankara started to pacify her friend, but the Ice apparition would have nothing of it. She backed up, eyes wide with terrified curiosity.

"Ankara.." She whispered, unbelieving. "A man…? Why…?"

"Sekima-kun, snap out of it." Ankara hissed. She rose, covering herself with the furs. Seizing Sekima's wrist, she dragged the woman inside and closed the door shut with a snap. "Sekima-kun, you know I'm different. Right?" She waited; the terrified woman made no response. "Sekima-kun, answer me!"

The woman nodded slowly, eyes trained on Ankara's.

"Then you know I was never happy with the life I had here in Ice World, right?"

Sekima nodded again.

"And you realized I would never be happy as a normal Ice apparition?"

Sekima bit her lip, but nodded in agreement.

"So I'm not normal. You agree with me. And loving a man-" Here Ankara sent Hiei a quick glance, but his face was unreadable. "-Does not make me something to be either ashamed or frightened of."

"I was not taught such things." The woman whispered.

Ankara almost growled at the apparition's response, and exerted extreme self-restraint to stop from shaking her roughly. "Forget what you were taught! I am not included in your race! The Suronials made sure of that."

Now Sekima was sobbing quietly, only being held up by Ankara's firm grip on her wrists. "Ankara, you have been soiled by a man! You're unclean!"

"Damn it all to hell!" Ankara snarled. "Soiled? Is that what emotion is to you frozen bitches?"

"Ankara, we accepted you back-"

"Answer me! Is love so terrible to you fucking-"

"We gave you a home-"

"-I wish I ran away years ago!" Ankara screamed, cutting off Sekima's insistent tirade.

Hiei hadn't spoken or moved during this exchange. Now he moved, prying Ankara's hands off of Sekima's wrists. The woman whimpered as his skin touched hers, but he chose to ignore this. Hiei opened the door, and pushed Sekima none-too-gently outside. The apparition stumbled, nearly falling, before hurrying away, not daring to chance a backward glance.

"Hiei-"

"Ankara, get dressed." Hiei cut her off. "We're leaving before that bitch can make any means of delaying us."

Ankara obeyed hurriedly, dropping the furs and slipping into the haori and dark leggings. She started towards the door, but Hiei's hand on her shoulder made her pause.

"Your hair…" Ankara felt him gather her long, ebony locks back in his hands. She heard a ripping sound as he tore a strip of his haori, then wrapped it in a knot around her hair. She knew he would never really tell her how he felt in words; he had to convey it in actions. This simple gesture said more then he knew he could; he loved her. She flushed, embarrassed and pleased.

"Hurry up, wench." His voice was gruff.

"Hai." Ankara said softly.

"Hn."

Like wraiths, the pair left the hut and disappeared into the whirling snow.

_Somewhere in Demon World_

"Come now, my pets." A disgustingly syrupy voice brought the three captives awake immediately. Tei was smirking at them, her uncommonly long fingers encased in heavy gloved. Over those sinister, cat-like eyes she wore a pair of safety goggles, and a protective apron. "It's time to smother your minds."

Yusuke snarled, and Kuwabara sent her the dirtiest glare he could muster. Kurama sat quietly, staring at her with hooded eyes. He had been spending the last few hours collecting and ordering his thoughts; the fox demon was not going down without a fight.

Tei laughed sardonically at the trio, and then with a twitch of her hand the Energy bands mobilized. She sauntered from the containment room, and the bands pulled the captives along. Yusuke struggled a little, and then gave up resistance as the Energy tightened menacingly around his wrists.

"Now, so you feel informed," Tei turned the corner down the sterile white hallway. "I'll tell you all the steps we're utilizing to put you three under our strictest control."

The other two demons, Kahiru and Tsurukai, met them midway down the long corridor. They were also dressed in the same manner as Tei; protective wear suitable for lab work. They were smiling with utter satisfaction, expressions mirroring Tei's.

Finally, the three demons turned into a cavernous room. It was huge in size, but felt much smaller. Equipment and machines were packed around the walls, buttons and lights blinking steadily. The hum of the awesome generator in the corner mixed in with a gentle beeping of another contraption nearer to the door. All of this was huddled around four shallow pools of strange liquid in the center of the room.

The liquid was strange, and luminous. It was colored, as if yellow, pink and green lights were placed at the base of each pool. Many tubes ran in and out of the liquid, and the dark, hulking shape of some large machine rested at the bottom of pools. Each was about five feet deep, and seven feet long. Just big enough for the tallest of their group. Kuwabara noticed this and clenched his jaw, not wanting to show the fear that started to control his stomach. He felt distinctly sick.

Tei left them suspended motionless in their energy bands as she went to assist Kahiru and Tsurukai. They were busily hooking up tubes and pushing buttons, running calculations and flicking switches. The generator roared into a higher gear of production as more energy was being demanded of it, and the trio of captives were alarmed as substantial amounts of tangible demon energy flowed around it in a terrifying aura.

"Now, we'll get you boys comfortable." Tei announced. The three demons administered to their prisoners. First, an air mask was positioned securely over their mouths and noses. Then, a strange half-metal half-tubing headset was placed onto their heads, the tubes connecting to their air masks. Each captive struggled momentarily as the tube was fed down their throats.

"Stop struggling, it won't make things any better." Kahiru said silkily. "These tubes will assist your swallowing reflex when we feed you. We want you to be alive and well for the entire experience."

Yusuke glared daggers at the demon, who allowed himself a tiny self-satisfied smirk before continuing on with his business.

All three captives were stripped of their shirts. Tei busily placed sensors over their hearts while Tsurukai placed two more around their upper abdomen. Their purposes were not explained, but Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara guessed that they were extra security to inform their captors of their physical condition.

Tei motioned for the Energy bands again, and the trio of prisoners were pulled towards the four pools.

"Now, originally, there were supposed to be four of you." Tei gave them the unnecessary commentary as she had the Energy position Yusuke over the first pool. "But Hiei snuck away before we could grab him. Ah, well. He'll come in time."

Yusuke would have given a hot retort if not for the tube running down his mouth. He settled in sticking up his middle finger from where his wrists were bound at his sides.

Kurama felt himself being pulled over the second pool as Kuwabara was given likewise treatment over the third. Then, with agonizing slowness, they were lowered in.

Oxygen immediately started coming through their masks as they submerged. The feeding tube mechanically hooked itself up to a connecting machine at the head of each pool. Each captive secretly fought the panic that descended like a foreboding shadow over the sun.

"Now, gentlemen," Tei continued, a devilish tone to her voice. "We'll connect these new inventions to your ears in a moment. Transporters for some of the most advanced technology in the world; nanites, straight from the world famous KaibaCorp in Human World. Interesting, no?"

Kuwabara stiffened, as did the other two. KaibaCorp? Seto was in on this?

But their thoughts were distracted as a cold metal cylinder was rammed none-too-gently into their ears. The pain was head-splitting, but not enough to block out Tei's smug voice.

"In a moment Kahiru will switch our invention on, and billions of tiny computers will flood into your brains, not damaging a thing. Don't worry, my pets. You'll be fine….just trapped in your own personal worst nightmares. Don't worry," she repeated maliciously, "Hell is just a button push away."

Yusuke fought panic as terror clutched him. He forced his breathing to slow as he heard Tei speak again.

"The machine is on, my friends. Now, blackness before the nightmare. There always is, isn't there? Three, two, one-"

Before she reached zero, all three captives plunged into a terrifying world of darkness.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

This chapter better? Oh, I feel evil for what I did to the boys. Oh well. Another chapter, perhaps, I'll get nicer.

Did I mention the next one is entitled "The Torture of Yusuke?"

Maybe I won't get nicer. (grins evilly)

More reviews equal faster updates!

(zips away on the broom-o-doom)


	11. The Torture of Yusuke

Authoress here.

SO it seems that I have to write a chapter where Yusuke is feeling the nasty heat of these technologically sound demons, ne? The only thing I have to say is, PLEASE don't hurt me, Katty!

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Eleven: The Torture of Yusuke**

**

* * *

**

_KaibaCorp _

Emiko and Katsu exchanged mystified glances as they and Kiamo followed Seto into the bowels of KaibaCorp. They passed many odd rooms, all filled to bursting with electronic devices and people in lab coats, performing tests or making changes.

Down a flight of steps, take a left at the next corridor, another left, then a right down another staircase. Katsu glanced nervously at the "Top Secret" and "Authorized Personnel Only" signs that started lining the walls as they continued their descent. Seto and Kiamo seemed unperturbed at her uncomfort. Emiko paced after their host with a frown etched on her face.

"Um…where are we going?" Katsu finally voiced her question. Seto barely paused in his step to answer her.

"Obviously, a businessman has to include items in the fine print in order to be successful." Seto intoned. "And what was in the contract for the people you mentioned earlier was an agreement to let me monitor the nanites for a said period of time. That period of time is over, now, but I still have my people keeping tabs on the nanites. These particular devices can create very substantial alternate realities, and in order for me to stay up with competition, I have some safeguards, such as my monitoring system, to ensure my business' success."

"Oh." Katsu managed out. "And what do you mean by a monitoring system?"

Seto sighed, and his tone of voice suggested he was speaking to a subintelligent being. Katsu bristled a little, but wisely held her tongue.

"Nanites are so small; one hundred grouped together appear as only the size of a head of a pin. But, it's easy to install copious amounts of information on one. I have every fifth nanite equipped with a transmitter. So I can see exactly what images, or alternate reality, the nanites are creating, no matter what the range is."

Katsu nodded, although Seto couldn't see her behind him. She silently mulled over this new information, picking it apart as best she could. From what Botan had told them, the demons auctioning Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara off said that the three were to be in perfect physical condition, but they would be mind-crushed, or something to that effect. And if these demons had purchased nanites from Seto, machines with the ability to create near-perfect virtual realities, then-

"Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara must be the recipients of this virtual reality," Emiko said suddenly. "The demons must be using some sort of hypnosis, if they intend of shredding our boys' minds."

Katsu nodded. "I just came to that conclusion. Maybe the hypnosis will keep their Spirit Powers subdued as well."

Emiko awarded her friend with a tight, strained smile. "Did I ever tell you you'd make one hell of a demoness?"

Katsu grinned back. "Yes. And often."

"Good." Emiko sighed. "I mean it." They both fell silent.

"Here." Seto turned a final corner, and stopped in front of a door. Placing his hand almost carelessly on an electronic pad by the side of the door lintel, he spoke into a small microphone. "Seto Kaiba."

A cool female voice responded. "Identified. Please state password."

Seto hesitated, and glanced over at Kiamo, who shrugged and gave him a look that clearly stated "Well? What are you waiting for?"

"….Kiamo," Seto muttered. Katsu, Emiko and Kiamo all exchanged surprised looks as the door slid back, and the cool female voice chirped: "Correct password. Welcome, Seto Kaiba."

"My name is your password?" Kiamo cooed, a happy grin on her face. "Seto, you're the best!"

Seto, who was busily bustling into the room, didn't respond. Kiamo and Katsu exchanged grins, seeing the tips of Seto's ears had gone a flaming red.

Emiko studied the new room they had entered. It was obviously meant for Seto's use alone, one comfortable swivel chair affixed in the center of the room, surrounded on three sides by keyboards and control panels. Three huge screens took up most of the vaulted walls, and one soft-colored light illuminated the room. Seto, still red from Kiamo's discovery of his password, sat down quickly in the chair and typed in several different passwords, each different and starred out from the girls' view. Each was verified aloud by the cool female voice, and new screens kept popping up on all of the screens.

"Computer, access file 0025653." Seto commanded.

The screen went dark briefly, the insignia of the embellished KC rotating in the center of all three screens while the computer located the file requested. Seconds later, the screen went bright as thousands of pieces of data went streaming across the main screen. Seto typed another command, and a file folder icon appeared. A few clicks later, a small image popped up in the center of the main screen.

"Computer, enlarge." Seto stated.

The image stretched to take up most of the monitor. It was fuzzy, and multicolored blobs floated around aimlessly.

"Computer, refine the image."

Like a camera taking focus, the image zoomed in, then out. Emiko, Katsu, and Kiamo squinted at the now focused image. Still, only randomly floating colors graced the screen.

"I don't get it." Katsu said blankly.

"Maybe they're not under hypnosis yet?" Emiko suggested, the tone of her voice sounding doubtful.

"I don't think so," Seto confirmed their fears. His azure eyes scanned the data still streaming off to one side. "It tells me that there are four sections, independently operating from its fellows. This is only the first image."

His hands skated over the keys, and the screen went dark a second time, KC rotating in the center. The data finished downloading, and the monitor appeared again. Only this time, the enlarged image looked like a movie playing, and Katsu stifled a gasp as the image registered.

_Inside Yusuke's hypnosis _

Yusuke was lying, curled up in a little ball, inside of a dingy cell. Filthy straw covered the floor, and the remnants of rat corpses told of Yusuke's diet.

The door to the cell creaked open, and Yusuke cried out in a strangled voice as a booted foot kicked his side.

"Kur-Kurama," the Detective croaked out. "Hiei! Kuwa-Kuwabara!"

A rough voice spoke from above him, malice laced into the cruel words. "'E still cries out for 'em, even after four years!" The voice sounded disgusted. A spitting noise was heard, and spittle slapped onto Yusuke's cheek. "'E still won't accept the fact that those three were the ones 'oo betrayed 'im to us!"

Koenma's voice rang out, strangely triumphant in the darkness. "We knew he was weak. He may never accept it. But I doubt he'll hold up much longer."

"Shall I increase his…treatments?"

"Yes." Koenma's voice was curt. "Let whoever wants to cause him harm do so. I don't care. This scum needs to die and the sooner the better."

"Yes, Highness." The voice was cruel sounding, and another kick found home in Yusuke's gut. As the Detective cried out, the scene slowly faded into blackness. Within moments, another scene came into focus.

The dark-haired Spirit Detective was walking purposefully down an ornately decorated hallway. The strains of a string orchestra floated through an opened doorway slightly ahead of the teen, as did the chatter and laughter of many people. Yusuke was clad in a dark tuxedo, although it appeared to be a very poorly kept one. The cuffs were fraying, and the fabric seemed shabby. The white shirt beneath the dark overcoat was yellowed, and ancient looking. Instead of dress shoes on his feet, old, battered tennis shoes completed his outfit.

The Detective turned the corner into the opened doors, and into a huge ballroom. Finery dripped from every chandelier, from the vaulted ceiling to the marbled floor. A string quartet played soft, sweet music in one corner, and couples danced across the floor in harmony. The women were clad in yards upon yards of beautiful fabric, all keeping to the same color tone of pale grey, shimmering silver. Each wore a simple beaded mask over their eyes and noses, but their beauty was still obvious.

The men, however, were an awe-inspiring sight. Each was handsome, chiseled examples of fine manhood, holding their partners with utter grace and care. Dressed in expensive and exquisite tuxedos, they floated over the marbled floors, putting every wonder of the world to shame.

Yusuke saw this, and indeed, he was extremely out of place. In comparison, he was too young, too shabby, to rough-cut. He looked uncomfortable, but still ploughed through the crowd of dancing people, looking for something.

"Oh, look," a cultured voice sneered from a small group of people standing off to one side of the dance floor. "The garbage collector must have dropped some ancient old outfit in front of Mr. Urameshi's hovel. How enchanting those….tennis shoes...look with that relic he has on."

"How dare he come, in such a fashion?" A feminine voice agreed.

"My lords and ladies, that scum could be dressed in proper finery and still amount to nothing." Another male voice declared. "He is unfit to be my coachman, let alone walk among us."

"I hear he wishes to garner the affections of Her Grace, Milady Majoh."

Laughter accompanied this remark, and dream-Yusuke stiffened at the mention of the name. Swallowing hard, he walked up to the group of people.

"S'cuse me." He cut it. "D'you know where Katty is?"

The group of refined people looked at him in utter distaste. A lady who was standing next to him actually moved over, brushing off her shoulder. Yusuke glared at her.

"Oh, get over yourself." He snarled at her. "I didn't even touch ya."

"Listen, and listen well, filth." A man spoke up. He, like the rest of he men in the ballroom, was a perfectly shaped male, with exquisite features and stunning silver-gray eyes. "If you ever so much look at another woman beyond your caliber, I shall personally make you regret your trash-eating bimbo of a mother ever forgetting her birth-control pills."

Yusuke's eyes flared angrily at this comment, and he opened his mouth to retort. But, the man held up a hand, cutting him off. "Do not speak back to your betters, dog. You are well advised to leave now, before disgracing yourself further. Out of all of the ladies in this hall, Milady Katsuko is the furthest from your reach."

"Shut up, bastard." Yusuke snarled. "If I wanna talk to Katty, I'll talk to her! She owes me at least one simple conversation."

"Milady Katsuko owes you nothing!" Another man flared up hotly. "You're not even worthy to speak her name!"

"Peace, my lords." A familiar voice sounded, and the lords and ladies standing by Yusuke turned, bowing.

There was Katsu, standing serenely, bathed in a beautiful light. Her exquisite features outshone the sun, and made every other woman in the hall look ugly and common. Her long frame was accented by the slinky silvery dress she wore. It was low cut, the swell of her chest amplified by the gentle change from pale skin to shimmering fabric. The dress clung to her, noting all of her sensuous curves. A slit ran up to her midthigh, and strap heels graced her feet.

Yusuke saw all of this within one single glance, but took longer to memorize the lines of her face. Her pale eyes were lined with soft winter-toned makeup. A frosty blue shadowed her lids, and behind the long, dark lashes was a penciled-on accent to her light irises. Her eyebrows were shaped beautifully, highlighted by a shimmering powder that didn't subtract from her natural beauty. Her lips looked full and pouty, painted with a light pink gloss that caught and held Yusuke's attention.

Her hair was swept up into a pile of loose curls, which hung down around her face with a soft brilliance. Every gesture, every move she made, made him shiver with a revered adoration plain to the onlooker.

"Yusuke Urameshi." Her tone was slightly condescending, something that visibly shook the Detective. "I'm simply delighted you were able to make it."

"Katsu," Yusuke pushed his way through the small clump of people to stand before her, to look down into those light hazel eyes. "It's been too long."

"Oh?" She intoned, a patronizing ring to her words. "So it seems, Mr. Urameshi. Now, what could be so urgent that you would speak so rudely to my honored guests?"

Yusuke swallowed twice, and gently took her hands in his. "I've told you before, Katty. I love you."

Katsu smiled, an odd expression that didn't reach her eyes. "And what makes you think that?"

Yusuke looked ataken back. "What d'ya mean? I care for you. Completely."

Katsu leaned in, and Yusuke, accompanied by the other lordly onlookers, held his breath. Katsu's eyes flickered up, devilishly sexy and dangerously smooth.

"In what world, form, or body have you ever deserved me?"

Yusuke dropped her hands silently.

"I am your moon, Mr. Urameshi, and you're the child longing to reach me one day." A small smile overtook her lips as one newly freed hand tugged on his shabby lapel. "Keep looking up into the sky. Keep longing for me, and the farther away I'll go."

"No." Yusuke whispered.

"Oh, yes." She replied, voice soft. "I don't love you. I'm too far above you. In every way. And yet, you still want me?"

Looking heartsick, Yusuke nodded.

"Foolish little boy." Katsu said, mock pity in her voice.

"It's just the fucking computer," Yusuke mumbled. "You're not really here."

"True as that may be," Dream-Katsu whispered. "You know the basic message is real. You have never deserved me. You didn't even really deserve Kaiko. Why do you drag me down with you, Detective?"

"No! SHUT UP!" Yusuke screamed. Clasping his hands to his ears, Yusuke screamed again. "I SAID, SHUT UP!"

"Why?" Dream-Katsu didn't relent. "Why do you have me following you so naively? If you loved me, why put me through so much pain?"

"NO!" Yusuke fell to his knees, and the world went dark again.

_KaibaCorp_

Emiko rocked the sobbing Katsu gently, kneeling where Katsu had fallen, her knees becoming too weak to hold her.

"Shh," Emiko comforted. "He knew it wasn't real. We'll save him, you'll see."

Kiamo's face was drawn and pale as she continued to stare up at the black screen. Seto sat, hands poised above the keys, shock written plainly on his handsome face.

"He's not weak!" Katsu sobbed. "He'll keep fighting and it'll just get w-worse!"

Emiko stroked her friend's hair gently, allowing Katsu's tears to soak her shirt. She bit her lip, looking up at Kiamo. The blonde girl shrugged fearfully, also unaware of what to say to comfort Katsu. After a few moments, Katsu began to slowly quiet down. She hiccoughed a few times, trying to will herself into a state of calm.

"You okay?" Kiamo asked.

"Ye-yeah." Katsu nodded, wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Seto." Emiko's voice was low. "Please, show us the other two." Her words meant concern for all of the captives, but her tone clearly stated: _Show me that my mate is surviving._

"I'm not sure that's the wisest-" Seto started.

"Show me the damn transmit." Emiko's voice was hardly above a growl.

Seto hesitated, and then pressed a few more keys to change views. He only hoped Emiko would be able to handle whatever horror was waiting.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Okay, I think eight pages is enough of a chapter for this 'ole Authoress. My wristy-thinger (I swear, it's a technical term) is being put to good use tonight!

Ah, today was fun. Props to those Tableans who thought of a picnic in the park! ('Twas very enjoyable, it 'twas...Then I went bowling! Squee for gutter-balls! LadyKatsu, your sister f-ing rocks at bowling…darn her…)

So…because I'm not tired, here's a short preview/ synopsis of the UPCOMING CHAPTER!

Hiei and Ankara are making their way to Human World when Hiei's unseen stalker decides to use the pretty Apparition as "the proper leverage." Hiei has to make some split-second decisions that could end him in a tank with nanites swimming around his brain with the rest of the Spirit Detecting squad if he isn't careful!

Back at home, Katsu, Emiko, Kiamo and Seto just now fully understand the danger the nanites present when they get a peak inside of Kurama's personal nightmare. With guilt and worry hampering their better judgment, will our budding heroines make some terrible mistakes?

Ran and Narrin, being fully aware of the danger such actions may present to their future child, are rushing in to help Katsu and Emiko. But, with Emiko and Katsu ready to charge in unaided, will the katana-slinging florist and the smooth-talking momma-to-be make it in time?

NEXT TIME, ON YUJO CHRONICLES!

Cut to credits!

Cue the Authoress theme song!

(Rides away on the Broom 'O' Doom…)


	12. The Wounding of Kurama

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Twelve: The Wounding of Kurama**

**

* * *

**

There were mourners. Faceless people in black. Every rustle of their clothing, every soft _tip-tap_ of their dress shoes against the wooden floors made him wince. He hadn't been home in ages. Where he had been; he did not care. Who had died? And why was everyone at his home?

He remembered something like this ages ago, almost before his real, solid memories. All he was really certain of was a pair of eyeglasses, glinting as they caught the sun. His mother had a tape of this somewhere, and his mind brought it to the surface. A slightly gawky man in his early thirties tossing a red-haired toddler into the air and catching him. The toddler reached his little arms up, giggling delightedly as he tried to reach the low-hanging branches of the cherry tree. The bespectacled man lifted the child up, and the short fingers caressed the pale pink blossoms.

But the man with the glasses started going outside less and less. He could barely cough out congratulations when his son told him about the paper-boat race across the rainwater puddle in the schoolyard. The glasses now rested on the side of the bed, because they got in the way of the air mask helping the man breathe. The constant bleeping of the heart-rate monitor making sure the man didn't fade off in the night was engraved into his son's memories. But even more prominent was the day the heart-rate monitor sounded out one long, unceasing note.

Kurama never really minded that he didn't know his human father. It was bad enough being weak about one parent, let alone two. But his human heart demanded its due, and the familiar rush of sadness accompanied these memories. There had been people in black clothes that day, too. Why now?

"Mother?" The call was a cautious one.

"Poor thing." A genderless voice murmured. A hand he could hardly feel touched his shoulder and guided him outside. Kurama frowned. Where was the garden? Since when had there been tombstones in his backyard?

"Read." The voice sounded very sad for him. Why? Kurama shook his head, trying to tell this person nothing was wrong. But the voice urged him on again, and he knelt before the headstone.

His knee sank a little in the freshly turned earth. Kurama frowned again. Someone was recently buried, apparently. He shook his head a little to further clear it, then guided his eyes to the headstone.

Minamino. Oh Kami. He could hardly see over the gripping shock he felt. Minamino. Beloved Mother, caring wife. We hope to Heaven her Soul has gone.

Oh no. Not this. He looked up at the black-shrouded figure who had guided him there. He couldn't see a face, but instead felt the sorrow this being was feeling. The hand gestured to the next stone over. Kurama half-crawled to read this one in dread.

Hirugatoshi. The man his mother had been dating. What? Why? Hirugatoshi. We hope to Heaven his Soul has gone.

The hand gestured over further. Tears teaming down his face, Kurama moved to the next stone.

Urameshi. No! Let it stop! Urameshi. We hope to Heaven his Soul has gone.

Over to another. Knees in the grave's dirt, hands trembling, eyes disbelieving.

Kuwabara. We hope to Heaven his Soul has gone. Oh Kami. Please don't let there be anymore.

Another gesture. Hopeless panic. More fresh earth. Another headstone.

Jiganshi.

Is there a thing called mercy?

We hope-

Too much. Too much pain.

To Heaven-

Not Hiei. Not just Hiei. Hiei, Kuwabara-

his Soul-

Yusuke, his mother, the man that made his mother happy-

has gone.

Why?

"Kurama."

Almost broken, cheeks streaming with tears, the fox looked up.

Emiko. Oh Kami. She can make this right. At least she's alive.

"Kurama, it hurts." His beautiful girl. His wonderful mate. Thank the gods she's still here……What hurts?

Emerald eyes shifted down his mate's body, and then stopped, frozen, on the growing red stain in her stomach. Cruel, cruel steel, in one side, out the other. Pain. Too much of it, all on her face, filling her words.

He stood up, reaching out for her. Tears claimed her face as well. Just as he caught her hand in his, she stumbled. On her knees, eyes trained on his. Kurama wrapped her in his arms, fearing the worst. Of course, the worst had to come to pass, here in this Hell.

"Kurama, I-…" Words failed her, and breath slipped from her. Among the mourners, among the graves, in her lover's arms, Emiko's life expired.

Kurama knew the meaning of grief. The screaming sobs wracked his body, his lean frame not big enough to hold it all in. The mourners pressed around him, muttering their sorrows. Knotting his fists in Emiko's hair, rocking her lifeless body, mumbling incoherent promises in exchange for waking up from this nightmare.

Alone.

They all left him alone.

Maybe, back as Yoko, he could have survived alone.

Not now. No, he needed them back.

The mourner's black clothing merged around him, covering him in a blanket of darkness. All he could see was his arms around Emiko's empty shell, and the graves yawning around him like leering teeth.

We hope to Heaven their Souls have gone.

His fingers found the knife protruding from Emiko's back.

His hand was steady now.

The point was aimed at his heart. Or where his heart used to be, before all of this.

And as he raised it high, his world was completely submerged in blackness.

_Ice World_

Ankara glanced at Hiei's back. She had long since started walking behind him, as he had suggested about four hours ago. He acted as a plow and a windbreak, his footsteps providing a slightly less treacherous path for her through the deep snow. The wind howled against them, making progress even harder. Hiei explained gruffly that he was used to the harsher, longer punishment of traveling, so he would take the brunt of the storm and she could rest a little.

She blushed at her thoughts, coloring pink with the pleasure of finally being with the man who had held her heart for so long.

The crunch of snow sounded weak over the fierce howl of the raging winds that whipped their clothing around their bodies. Ankara felt a jerk at the back of her haori, and blamed it on the wind for only a few seconds. Then a hand closed over her mouth.

Hiei whirled around at Ankara's muted scream. The dark haired apparition was struggling madly against a coweled figure, tall and bulky in stature. Ankara's heel connected with her attacker's shin, and he grunted. With a quick twist, the assailant had Ankara pinned, a hand hard on a pressure point, keeping her immobile and in too much pain to speak.

"Let her go." Hiei said coldly. He didn't allow his voice to show any emotion other than disdain.

"Gladly." The attacker used his free hand to pull back his cowl, revealing a clearly demonic mien. Pale brown skin made a stark impression from the deep lavender eyes, and shocking white hair was cropped close to his skull. A dull blue tattoo marred his left cheek, and an evil grin split the creature's mouth. "But not without price, Hiei."

Hiei ignored the fact the demon knew his name. "Don't be coy with me, bastard. Name your fucking terms."

"You." The demon said simply. "We need a full set to sell at full price."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Hiei snapped. "Full set?"

"Yes. You're quite the collector's item." The demon grinned. "We've got Urameshi, Kuwabara and Kurama already, and if Kahiru stays on schedule those three have entered a nice deep sleep."

_What! How could Kurama and Yusuke be that stupid? And Kuwabara? Nice deep sleep? What the fuck?_

"I don't understand whatever the hell you're saying, but my answer is no." Hiei snarled. "You'll not me or Ankara."

"I don't care about her." The demon retorted. "If you refuse I'll kill her and then I'll get you. But if you spare me the bother of killing her and catching you and come quietly, I'll let little Miss….Ankara, I believe...go."

Hiei's eyes smoldered dangerously. But, after a long look at Ankara's face, he nodded. Ankara kept her eyes closed through most of the exchange, and did not see Hiei's answer.

"Excellent." The demon raised an arm, most likely to knock Ankara unconscious. But as he brought his arm down, his movement became sluggish. His brown skin paled as a look of horror took over his features. He started to leap away from Ankara, but instead overbalanced and fell onto his back, arm seemingly frozen in its upraised position.

While Hiei watched on, mystified, Ankara got up and dusted the loose snow from her clothes.

"What the hell-?" Hiei sputtered briefly before Ankara cut him off.

"I didn't spend the last twenty-five years completely clueless about my Ice Apparition heritage." Ankara explained calmly. "Remember on the cliffs the day you stole me from the Suronials? Sayuuri, my predecessor as a Guardian, froze a man's blood to ice. It's a simple, effective trick I learned ages ago. I just needed to maintain contact with him long enough so I could gather my concentration." Ankara wrinkled her nose grumpily. "Sayuuri was a lot better at it than I am."

"Whatever you did worked, so stop complaining." Hiei said softly. "Are you sound enough to keep walking?"

Ankara nodded, and got to her feet. Hiei pulled her up to walk next to him, despite the deep snow. "No more walking behind me, so tough it out."

Ankara sent him a mock glare. "Well, then, you'll have to hold my hand so I don't fall behind."

Hiei didn't respond, but Ankara felt his fingers curl around hers a moment later.

_Daijuboui Hotel_, _half a day away from Sariaski City_

"RAN, I'm NOT sleeping another hour!"

"Yes you ARE! You're pregnant!"

"I'm FINE!"

Narrin Fujimiya glared daggers at the red headed man who was currently sitting on her thighs, hands on her shoulders, trying his hardest to keep her from rising. "Ran, don't make me make you."

Ran's glare was equally as dangerous as his wife's. "This baby's half-mine, you know."

"I'm warning you-"

"Narrinlorinia, don't you dare!"

"Let me go-"

"You're sleeping another hour-!"

"**_GET OFF OF ME AND GET TO THE CAR!_"**Thunderous waves of power issued from Narrin's lips as she nearly screamed a command, backed with the magics she had retained from being a goddess.

Ran leapt off of her, and hastily grabbed the car keys sitting on the bedside table. Snatching up the small suitcase they had brought for the short trip, he nearly ran from the room.

Narrin sat up, giggling a little from her husband's puppy-like obedience. Normally, she allowed the feisty red-head to have his way. Or, she'd argue like any normal woman would. But every now and then, she'd play her trump card and use the power that forced anyone who could understand her words to instantly obey them. It was her only legacy from her time as Narrinlorinia, Goddess of Honeyed Tongues. And today it was particularly useful.

She had to hurry to catch up with Ran, but when she did, he was in a foul mood.

"You're sleeping on the way there, then."

"You're crazy. I slept the entire trip yesterday, all last night, and now you want me to sleep today?" Narrin tousled her husband's hair affectionately. "I'm a woman, and I know when I need rest. I AM the one having the baby, after all."

"I know." Ran pulled out of the hotel parking lot. "But with all of this danger we're heading into, I'd rather you well-rested and in perfect health."

Concern was interlaced with affection in his comment, and Narrin sighed. She might have the power to command him to whatever she willed, but she knew Ran had her wrapped around his little finger. All he'd have to do is say something heartfelt and Narrin melted.

"Fine. I'll try to sleep. But speed, okay?"

"What?"

"Speed. Those boys might not be able to afford the time it's taking us to even get to the city, let alone Demon World." Narrin tilted her seat back slightly.

"Just worry about yourself right now. I'll worry about Yusuke and the gang." Ran assured her. His wife only sighed in response, keeping her eyes closed.

_KaibaCorp_

"Oh my God." Kiamo's horror-struck whisper rang loudly through the small control room. Emiko's knees had gone out long before the end of the transmission, and now Katsu comforted her friend. However, Katsu wasn't sure that Emiko could be solaced after that.

The vixen was sitting, mouth slightly agape, tears pouring silently down her cheeks. One hand was held loosely over her stomach, where Dream-Emiko had been apparently stabbed, and the other hand clutched at her heart.

"I wonder why the transmission cut….?" Seto wondered aloud. He was not unsympathetic to Emiko and Katsu's situation, but not prone to long periods of shock when work was needed to be done.

His hands skated over the keys, and the schematics that had scrolled silently at one corner of the transmission while it had played. Eyes narrowed, the teen-millionaire perused the information listed.

"I'll bet that these are all bodily functions being recorded." Seto remarked aloud. "See, eighty-four beats a minute for heart rate at the beginning of the transmission, and by the time it cut out Shuichi's heart rate was one-hundred and four. Breathing, swallow reflexes, everything that indicates levels of stress."

"Why did it cut out, though?" Katsu asked timidly.

"I can only guess it was to keep Shuichi alive." Seto said after a pause. "I mean, if Shuichi's mind is convinced he's stabbing himself, and then he would completely shut down. And if your story is true, which evidence has shown, then these…. demons wish all three to be alive. They can't afford him to die."

"Can you tell us any location?" Emiko had recovered sufficiently to ask the question.

"I wish I could." Seto said grimly. "But seeing as it's a different world, well, all I can tell you is what the schematics have listed. According to their polar system, or where the magnetic pull comes from in D-Demon World, they're somewhere around 74 degrees longitude, and either 45 or 65 degrees latitude."

"That's enough to find them." Emiko responded, getting up on her feet. "Come, Katsu. Let's get our boys back."

"And Narrin and Aya?" Katsu followed suit, jumping up and hastily wiping her face.

"Ran, now, I believe. Koenma will have them follow us. We can't waste time waiting for them." Emiko turned towards the door.

"Wait." Seto's voice made her pause.

"What?"

"Let me equip you with walkie-talkies, at least." The business teen implored. "Then, if there's any more information I can dig up from the schematics, I can tell you. And, I can track you, so these Narrin and Ran people can find you faster."

Emiko and Katsu exchanged a brief look. "Thanks, Seto." Katsu said. "Sounds great."

"But hurry," Emiko added. "We can't waste anymore time. Who knows if those demons will catch Kurama, Yusuke or Kuwabara next time one attempts to die?"

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Authoress here. And here. Wait for it……. (sprints to the left) AND HERE!

Poor Kurama! Poor Yusuke! Poor…..Kuwabara! I swear, that man doesn't get enough love…..And I can see why. Oh, but he makes the show, doesn't he? I mean, without him, who would be the bumbling idiot that's always to essential to the plot?

I rest my case.

So…….Review…? How 'bout it?


	13. Calculations

Authoress here.

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE! I do have a reason, however. My room was redone (Squee!) and my compy was dismantled for some time. But now, I return, and here's the chapter.

**Yujo Chronicles: Final Chapter**

**Chapter Thirteen: Calculation

* * *

**

"I'm glad you could come." The man pulled the fedora down lower on his forehead in a nervous gesture. His eyes were rimmed with dark circles and full of anxiety, telling of sleepless nights. His face was pinched with lack of sleep and worry.

Narrin Fujimiya studied the Prince of Spirit World closely. He continued to speak, but Narrin was distracted from his words by the pain in her back and feet. Being pregnant, and far along as she was, standing or sitting for a long time wore her down easily. However, Narrin didn't dare shift her weight or support herself on something, lest the ever-overprotective Ran would notice and immediately begin to fuss and worry. No, he needed to concentrate on the information Koenma was giving them. That reminded her of where she was and she snapped to attention.

"-and you might have already missed them. I contacted Seto Kaiba and he told me they already left his company building."

"Excuse me," Narrin broke in. "Who has already left?"

"Emiko and Katsu." Koenma said impatiently. "You've met Emiko before. But what I'm worried about is Katsu. She has no demonic powers, being human, and she's never exhibited Spirit powers before, and I highly doubt she will."

"Why is that an issue?"

"Because," Koenma explained. "Miss Katsu is bound and determined to go with Emiko to save Yusuke. And she would be defenseless."

"Emiko knows better than to let a human go into Demon World unaided." Ran ventured. He sounded doubtful.

"Aha. There's where you're wrong." Koenma said grimly. "I've only known Emiko for a short time, but I do remember hearing _of_ her when she and Kurama were still yokai kitsunes. She left her father to be with him, and evaded capture to do so on more than one occasion. Devoted little thing that she has been (and still is) I doubt the danger factor for Katsu has barely crossed her mind."

"That's not the way I remember her." Ran argued. "And Katsu is a smart girl as well."

"If Narrin were kidnapped…?" Koenma let this thought sink in, and watched a closed, determined expression settle behind the redhead's eyes.

"Whatever." Narrin broke the two men's silence. "Let's just catch up before something unfortunate happens."

_Somewhere in Demon World _

Kahiru cursed violently as Tei rushed into the room

"I heard the alarm sound. What happened?"

"We've got a slight problem." Kahiru managed to effectively control his anger as he glared at the computer screen in front of him, fingers skating over the keyboard. "The fox just tried to kill himself in the dream."

"But I thought Tokuiwa-"

"I know what Tokuiwa said." Kahiru interrupted smoothly. "But unfortunately Tokuiwa was incorrect."

Just then the demon in question flew into the room, almost stumbling over the chords criss-crossing over the floor in his haste. "The alarm! What's wrong!"

"Your calculation." Tei's voice was curt as she scanned the data scrolling on Kahiru's computer screen. "You said that the captives wouldn't be able to concentrate on one scenario of the hypnosis long enough to start acting on a suicidal basis."

"Which one tried?" Tokuiwa hurriedly pulled on a lab coat and safety glasses before running over to the generator to check the immense power levels.

"Fox." Kahiru scrolled further down the listed schematics. "And now I have the nanites temporarily disabled for him. We cannot afford for him to be out for more than two minutes, or he'll regain full consciousness."

"Can't we just put him back under?" Tei looked at the shorter demon with concern.

"Not without an extra boost from the generator." Kahiru started typing again, and then hurried to the tank where Kurama was submerged. "Tokuiwa, give the surge switch one half turn to jump the nanites….now."

The lights burned slightly brighter for a second, and then returned to their normal level as the power hummed at a regular setting.

"Back under hypnosis." Tei announced, strange eyes perusing the data on the computer screen. She turned to Kahiru. "And why can't we boost the generator if he regains consciousness?"

"An extra surge of power added on to the normal functioning rate of the working nanites would destroy them." Kahiru made a few adjustments on a large machine. "Meaning if we jumpstarted Kurama from no power to full we'd explode any nanites running with Urameshi and Kuwabara, effectively killing them."

"I still don't understand _how_ that fox could have even gotten to suicidal thoughts." Tokuiwa shook his head, massaging his temple. "They aren't supposed to be able to concentrate that long on one scenario."

"Remember when we told Urameshi that his "fists-first" style would help him?" Tei said after a short pause. "Perhaps we were right. Perhaps Kurama's more organized mind is trained to focus to the point where he won't allow the nanite system to randomize his thoughts in order to switch scenarios."

"If this is true," Kahiru said. "Then we'll need to shut down and reboot his nanite system every scenario that's played. He'll probably try to die every time if he keeps himself so focused."

"Damn!" Tokuiwa swore. He seemed to be trying hard to not kick something in frustration. "This was not in the calculations."

"We'll just have to sell them quickly." Kahiru said shortly. "Tei, what was the last bid?"

"Not as high as we hoped." Tei's usually emotionless face looked grim. "Only a little over two million. There was an offer for five if we caught Hiei, but seeing as Tsurukai isn't back yet…"

She trailed off as Tokuiwa started cursing. "Two million? That's not even enough to pay off all of our debts!"

"We must wait longer." Tei's voice had a slightly pleading feel to it. "Kahiru, you must agree that we have to."

"Fine." The shorter demon's response was curt. "But we must be watchful. If Kurama dies, we'll become pariahs to our own kind."

_Domino City, Kaiba Corp_

"Emiko?"

The walkie talkie crackled for a moment, then Emiko's voice sounded over the static. "I hear you, Kiamo."

The pretty blonde nodded to Seto, who returned his attention to the large screens in front of him.

"Okay, Seto's working on refining the signal." Kiamo reported. "Where are you guys?"

"We're just entering through a portal." Emiko's voice faded in and out like a badly tuned radio. "Can you still hear me?"

"Yes." Kiamo turned up the volume a little so Seto could hear Emiko's voice as well. "You in?"

"Yes, and I'm giving you over to Katsu."

Seto's fingers literally skated over the keyboard, typing so fast the schematics were barely listed before switching to something else. The teen's eyes scanned the data expertly, missing nothing as the screen changed swiftly.

"I'm picking up on some flocculation in the hypnosis pattern for one of them." Seto announced, eyes still trained on the flashing screen. "They were momentarily taken out of it, why I'm not sure."

Kiamo relayed this back to Katsu who had taken over the walkie-talkie.

"Well, if you find out why, give us a shout."

Kiamo nodded, although Katsu couldn't see her. "Will do."

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here.

I am really, really, really tired, and I have to roadie tonight. And I'm not feeling motivated to write. So I'll do a longer chappie next time.


	14. SlapDash Decisions

Authoress here.

I truly, completely, deeply loathe Writer's Block. That's all there is to it.

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter**  
**Chapter Fourteen: Slap-Dash Decisions**

**

* * *

**Katsu was getting increasingly nervous as Emiko lead her through the wild landscape of Demon World. Armed with only a pair of coordinates and an extremely out-of-date map supplied by Koenma from some time back, Emiko was having difficulty navigating her way. She squinted at the fading lines on the map and swore lightly beneath her breath. 

"No luck?" Katsu asked nervously. Her grip tightened on the golf club she held. As they had traveled to the small portal, Katsu had spotted the rusted old relic poking halfway out of a dumpster. She had grabbed it, although she doubted it would have much of an effect against demons. But just the feeling of the heavy club made her feel a little more useful.

"I wouldn't say _no_ luck." Emiko muttered. "Anyways, I need to give you something before we go any further."

"Huh?"

Emiko didn't answer right away; instead she fumbled in the too-big bomber's jacket she wore. A moment later she drew out a battered purse.

"I don't get it." Katsu was nonplussed as Emiko offered it to her.

"It'll hold the tulips until you need them."

"Oh, now it's crystal clear." Katsu's voice was sarcastic.

"Stop it." Emiko sighed, a smile playing over her lips. "It'll hold the tulips I'll be creating. The explosive ones."

Katsu nodded slowly as she accepted the bag. "Still a little lost…"

"It's something new I was developing. You know, in all the spare time we've had." Emiko explained. She cupped her hands, and with an accompanying flare of energy, three large yellow tulip blooms appeared in her palms. "I've infused them with energy, and once you throw them, they'll explode when they come in contact with anything."

"Oh…" Katsu accepted the blooms and set them carefully into the purse. "Will they work with me?"

"Yes. I think." Emiko created a few more, and then returned her attention to the map. "Bringing you along probably wasn't my smartest move; but at least this way you can protect yourself."

"Thanks." Katsu wasn't sure whether to feel insulted or grateful. She decided on a happy medium of indifference- either way she was now a greater help to the mission then before.

"I just don't understand it, though." Emiko sounded as if she was merely speaking aloud to herself, not actually directing a question to her friend.

"Understand what?" Katsu adjusted the purse over one shoulder.

"How these demons could find a place to safely keep three prisoners under hypnosis." Emiko muttered, now glaring at the rather useless map. "The other locals wouldn't let them go about their business unhampered, especially with such wanted beings like the boys-"

"Probably in a large, wall-surrounded building?"

As an unfamiliar voice sounded behind them, Emiko and Katsu whirled around. Katsu had nearly dropped her golf club in surprise, but regained her grip and swung wildly.

"Watch it!" A male voice boomed irritably, and a hand caught the shaft of the club. Katsu and Emiko peered down the length of the arm into the face of Ran Fujimiya.

"A-Aya?" Emiko asked, looking quite bewildered.

"Yes." The redheaded man didn't smile as he released the golf club. "But I'm called Ran now. And _please_ be careful;" –this was directed at Katsu, who blinked in surprise- "You nearly hit Narrin."

"Narrin?" Emiko repeated stupidly. "The evil goddess?"

"Ahem, _ex-_evil goddess." Narrin stepped around her husband's protective form and smiled in a pacifying way at the two teens before her.

Emiko seemed to have regained her composure and was now glaring at Narrin in complete odium. "_You."_

"No need to sound so murderous." Ran's voice lowered angrily. "She's-"

"Ran, darling." Narrin's voice was sweet, but still firm. "She's got every right to not trust me. Now, Emiko, isn't it? I have to apologize to you-"

"Like hell I'm listening to this!" Emiko snarled. Katsu thought that if Emiko had been an animal, her hackles would be rising and her teeth would be bared.

Narrin didn't look at all perturbed, only slightly contrite. "I know we didn't meet under the best conditions last time, but I-"

"You what?" Emiko cut her off. "You were planning to make my friends and me your mindless slaves?"

"Yes." Narrin's visage was completely calm, her voice patient. "But I have seen the error of my ways and I've changed."

"And I'm supposed to believe this?" Emiko said coldly.

"Emiko," Ran spoke up again. "Trust her or not. Either way, Koenma-sama sent us here to help rescue Yusuke and the others. And, if you don't believe that, then believe _this._"

He extended a piece of paper, and Emiko took it and studied it briefly. "A map?"

"Koenma-sama and Boton-san found out who the demons were, correct?" Ran explained. "They also tracked down the site on which the Spirit Detective is being held."

Katsu peered over Emiko's shoulder. "Where exactly are we on this thing?"

"About here." Ran moved over to them and jabbed a gloved finger down on the lower south region of the map. "You were heading in the right direction, although continue on in your exact course and you'd be too east."

Emiko nodded, and then stuffed their old map into a pocket in the bomber jacket she wore. "Let's go. Katsu, why don't you update Seto and Kiamo? We can see if this new information gives them any more leads."

Katsu nodded, and the group moved off towards their destination.

_Somewhere in Demon World_

Everything Tei had been holding in her arms dropped to the floor with a clatter as she stared openmouthed at Kahiru.

"_What did you say?"_

Kahiru sighed. "We're selling at the highest bid tomorrow."

"That's what I thought I heard!" Tei ranted, usually expressionless face heated and angry. "Kahiru, I saw _today's_ highest bid. A measly three million! That's less than eighteen percent profit!"

"We do not have a choice!" Kahiru snapped. "The fox tried again three times to die just this morning, and that bumbling excuse for a scientist Tokuiwa nearly kept Kurama out of hypnosis for two minutes. We were getting readings of conscious brain activity before we were able to put him under again."

"Is there any way to keep him from killing himself without shutting his nanite system down?" Tei asked desperately, pacing over to a computer and typing furiously.

"You know if there was a way I would have found it." Kahiru's tone suggested a hint of menace.

Tei turned slowly from the computer screen, sending a look of hate at the third submersion tank where Kurama was experiencing another nightmare. "I know that, Kahiru. I apologize."

Tei had just gone to pick up her dropped armful of various things when an alarm sounded.

"Not again-!" Kahiru cursed under his breath while running to the nearest command console. He looked at the screen and had to double take when he saw the information listed there.

"It's Urameshi!"

"_What?_" Tei was incredulous.

"Urameshi just tried to kill himself! This cannot be happening…Damn it!" Kahiru swore again as a second alarm went off. "That damn fox-!"

There was no more time for anger; the nanites needed to be shut down. A few tense moments later and the systems were down. Tei slumped against the wall, hand still resting on her keyboard. "Fine….tomorrow's highest bid."

Meanwhile, down in the submersion tanks, Kurama felt the tube at his ear retract slightly, and the horrible pictures fled from his mind. As he savored the blissful darkness, the fox demon allowed himself a triumphant smile. He could now control the images he was being shown, and manipulate them into another fatal situation. Every time he tried, the nanites were shut down. Although he didn't have full control over his body, his mind was more or less his own- he could try and think of a way out.

During his last brief respite from the nanite-induced nightmares, Kurama had tried contacting the others using the mind-to-mind energy channel most demons had mastered.

_Yusuke! Kuwabara! Try to kill yourselves! It'll shut down the machine briefly! _

In a small prickle of understanding, Kurama felt Yusuke reply.

_What the hell?_

Time was quickly running out, as the fox heard a hum of a generator roar to life from somewhere above him. He sent a more urgent message, directing all of his cognizant energy into the message.

_Our captors need us alive! Try to die in the dreams and they'll shut down the machine! _

Oh-!

Yusuke's reply was cut off by the tubes connecting into their ears started reinserting nanites into their brains. Another nightmare started, but Kurama felt slightly consoled. There was a weak point; now all they could do was try exploiting it.

**End Chapter

* * *

**

Authoress here and hiding from rotten fruit.

I realize it's been awhile…a long while. I have excuses. They're not too good, but I'll use 'em anyways.

Finals. Lost of evil math. A new story of Fictionpress. Lots of crap happening all around the spectrum.

So, be content with a new chapter! I'll try to be better updating in the near(er) future.


	15. Breaking In

Authoress here.

I really should be going to sleep. It's four 'o' clock in the morning and here I am, stubbornly sitting at my computer screen, the curser blinking at me in a very superior way. I think Avi is feeling smug.

I must apologize for the wait! Writer's block has found me; I'm still not sure it has shaken itself from me yet. All I know is I found myself booting up (Virtual Systems Ready!) and now I plunge headfirst into another chapter of the Yujo Chronicles.

It's becoming trying to continue this. After five good stories, I'm starting to curse ever beginning this one. It's becoming too much of a good thing for me. But I have a writer's code- if I start it and let people read it, I finish it.

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Fifteen: Breaking In

* * *

_Somewhere in Demon World_ **

"Holy hell."

Ran hadn't meant to voice his thoughts aloud, but the sheer magnitude of the crudely constructed building before the small rescue group was staggering. Brick upon brick of hardened mud and shale made up the exterior, but both Ran and Emiko had voiced their opinion that the poor construction was merely a front for the advanced technology inside of the colossal structure.

It was as large as any stadium, with inconspicuous wires and electricity poles rising off into the pale morning sky. The doorway was tall and wide enough for a truck or a large demon carrying in supplies, and there were no windows.

"I s'pose that's our entrance?" Narrin eyed the door critically. "Rather obvious."

Katsu's palms went sweaty and she gripped her golf club, wisely keeping her hand away from the explosive purse she had slung carefully over her shoulder. This was where those…demons…had Yusuke…

"Let's go."

Emiko held out a hand to stop her overeager friend. "Wait, Katsu. We need some sort of plan before we barge in. We don't know how many demons are in there; we could be sorely outnumbered or ambushed."

"So let's-" Ran broke off midsentance as a gust of wind brought a cloud of unsettled dirt swirling around them in miniscule tornadoes. Accompanying the wind was a low rumble, like some sort of vehicle.

"Hide!" Emiko hissed. The small pack dived for a shallow ditch beside the main entrance and huddled against the ground, hoping the deep shadows cast by the not-yet-risen sun would hide them.

The rumbling increased to a dull roar, and then sudden silence as the vehicle stopped directly above them. Katsu risked a glance up and had to fight down a cry of surprise.

A colossal insect, clearly demonic, was standing at the entrance, many legs twitching involuntarily as the thing made low, wheezing gasps. Secured to its back was a small box-looking thing, and the side of it swung out to reveal six very inhuman appearing demons. There was one who was tied, immobile, and tossed unceremoniously onto the ground about the insect-vehicle's many large feet.

"Careful, Tsuki." A voice grunted, raspy and low. "Our benefactor's fragile critter. I don' wan' him…uncomfortable."

"Sure ting, Boss." A higher pitched voice answered gleefully. "If'n he'd stop 'is wrigglin' and squirmin'-"

"Enough." The first voice interrupted. "We gotta get inside and sees our purchase. For nine million, I'm 'opin' to enjoy meself. Personally, I can' wait to crush Urameshi's head betwixt me claws…"

There was widespread laughter at this, and a few raucous shouts of other demons, claiming various body parts of the captives to maim. Katsu shuddered, and felt Emiko next to her trembling with a badly suppressed rage.

The laughter and morbid shouts were drowned out as the demonic bug started to wheeze again as it trudged inside, its many legs kicking up more dervishes of dust. The doors had scraped open of their own accord, and the demons were wasting no time in entering.

Ran motioned to the other three in the ditch, and simultaneously they all scrambled silently up the slope to slink inside behind the oblivious youkai.

Once in, following the noisy demons at a safe distance wasn't hard to do. Ran led the small group, followed by Narrin and Katsu, Emiko bringing up the rear. Every now and then she dropped a seed to the floor, marking their passage in case of a need for a quick getaway. The plants burst into bloom as they touched ground, their roots cracking the concrete flooring as they delved for soil.

Ran and Emiko's prediction was correct. The inside of the building was sterile and advanced; the white walls, floor and ceiling was only interrupted by stainless steel gadgets set into the walls. The doors were steels as well, giving the four the impression of some sort of prisoner containment facility in Human World.

After a steady trek some fifteen minutes through the halls, the loud rumbling wheezes of the bug had grown quieter. The demons must have gone on without it. This was quickly found to be true as its mighty body appeared around one bend. It sat in stupid obedience, antennae twitching irregularly, its many eyes dull.

"Should we kill it?" Narrin whispered to Ran.

"Why?" The red head shrugged. "It's done us no harm. Unless it starts raising the alarm there's no need."

They were cautious all the same going by it and through the smaller doors. The dull beast did little more than quirk an antennae at them as they passed; otherwise it seemed wholly unaware of their presence.

The four crept slowly now, eyes and ears sharp, straining for danger. They passed down a simple hallway and through large double doors.

"It's just another hallway." Katsu whispered. Indeed, past the doors was only another long white corridor that curved away in a gentle bend. But there was a sense of foreboding in this one that sent warning signals to the four rescuers.

"-I think you gentlemen will be pleased when we bring them out-"

At the sound of a voice the four drew to the wall, hugging to it and standing still. Katsu found herself holding her breath as she strained to hear.

"Well, watchya waiten' fer?"

"Do you take us as fools?" A colder, more intelligent voice bit out coldly. "You will not see the items until I feel the weight of nine million resting in my hand."

"Smart 'un, I'll grantchya that." The demon buyer had adopted an oily tone now. "'Ere's the one who, er, _donated_ to our cause."

There was a whimper that sounded as if the bound demon had been roughly pushed forewords. "This 'ere is Yuushiku Jii, a rather successful entrepanuer type. Made some 'andy connections wif some 'Uman World folks concernin' d'Dark Tournament."

"Impressive." The intelligent voice was still cold, and now starting to sound dangerous. "Don't be offended when I express my lack of interest. _Where is my money?"_

"Don' be getting' uppity wif me." The other demon retorted. "I've got four strong at me back; you've got naught but two lightweights who look no stronger den 'umans."

"Ignorant self-assuredness is not a successful trait." The cool voice sounded unaffected by the other's threat. "My money?"

"'Ere." The buyer sounded irked now, unable to make a comeback. "Jii, d'guy's money."

There was another whimper, followed by shuffling and a greedy intake of breath.

"Ahh….yes." The sounds of paper sliding across paper reached the rescuers' ears as the owner of the cool voice counted the money. "Wait just a moment. Tei here will get you all something to drink, if you wish. Tsurukai and I shall prepare the-"

At that exact moment, Kiamo chose to come over the walkie talkie. "Katsu? Katsu? Where are you?"

"Shit-!" Katsu fumbled with the volume, but to no avail. Footsteps sounded as the demons quickly came towards their hiding spot.

As an ugly pair of youkai rounded the corner, Emiko launched herself into the air. Twin whips formed and started whirling, leaving a smattering of demon blood on the pristine walls. Yelling a wordless war cry, she kept running at breakneck speed down the corridor.

"Come on!" Narrin leapt to her feet and followed the vixen, Ran and Katsu at her heels.

They ran into a battle scene, Emiko standing her ground and fighting off one of the prospective buyers and Tei. The female demon was giving Emiko the most trouble; Tei's flexible and stretching form made her a hard target to hit.

"KATSU! THE TULIPS!" Emiko bellowed, not turning to look as Katsu and the other two skidded to a halt.

Katsu dipped her hand into the purse, drawing out two pulsating tulip blossoms. She lobbed them towards Emiko, trusting the vixen to move out of harm's way. She did, throwing herself backwards at the last moment, but not enough to miss the blast as the blossoms exploded.

Narrin sprinted forewords past Emiko and the two fallen demons after the fleeing others. Ran and Katsu hurried to Emiko's prone form, Ran immediately checking her pulse.

"Unconscious. What about those two?"

Katsu wrinkled her lip in disgust at the blasted remains of the demon and Tei, who hadn't gotten out of the way like Emiko had. "Good and dead."

"Good. Come on." Ran hoisted Emiko up and over one shoulder, starting after Narrin.

The thunderous waves of Narrin's power floated back to them as they ran down the corridor, and Ran grinned. "There's a few more dead demons!"

He was right. Narrin had stopped and ordered two more of the buyers to cease breathing with her powerful voice. The two unfortunates lay sprawled out on the floor.

Narrin was swaying on her feet, this act draining much of her energy. "Okay, it's up to you two." She grinned as her husband urged her to lean on Katsu's offered arm. "There are three left."

"Not a problem." Ran assured her, and he gently deposited Emiko on the floor a little away from the corpses. "You stay with her. We'll go on ahead."

"See you." Narrin's voice sounded like a plea, and Ran gave her a swift kiss before following Katsu down the hallway.

Their chase led then down the hall and into a doorway to their left. Katsu gasped in horror.

The size of the building was explained by the cavernous room. Most of it was taken up by a huge generator, the rest by machines, their wires and tubing running around the available floor space like thick tree roots.

Just as Katsu spotted four pools in the center of the floor, three more demons leapt out. Tsurukai bounded towards her, his shape-shifting power taking on the form of Yusuke.

"You fucking bastard!" Katsu screamed, winding up with her golf club. The rusted metal collided with the side of Tsurukai Yusuke's head, and the force of the blow made the demon stagger away and the golf club snap in two. Katsu pulled out another tulip and threw it with relish. "That's for the real Yusuke, you filth!"

Ran had drawn his katana and struck it home within the last buyer's abdomen. Now the only one left standing was Kahiru.

His eyes darted from Ran to the advancing Katsu, and then to the door behind them. He made a snap decision, and seized a wire on the ground, positioning one sharp claw above it, as if to rip it apart.

"Make another move and those three die!"

Katsu and Ran stopped dead, though neither face showed any worry.

"You're finished, demon." Ran spoke softly, his voice echoing around the huge room. "You're finished and you know it. All of your friends are dead, and we're just waiting to put you out of your misery."

Kahiru hissed angrily at him. "You obviously do not care for your little hypnotized friends. Without me to shut down the system, they'll die!"

"Right." It was Katsu who spoke. She was standing at a monitor, a little smile at her lips. "It has three options listed right here." Triumphantly, she read aloud, "Submerge, Inject, Release!" As she named the final word, she tapped the keyboard smugly.

The generator groaned. The lamps brightened for a second, then dulled. The whirring of many machines covered Kahiru's curse. The machines in the pools surrounding the dark shapes of Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara withdrew and lifted out of the water.

As Ran and Katsu watched, Kahiru edged slowly past Ran and darted for the door. Before Katsu could even cry out a warning to the other man, Ran had thrown his katana, which grew seemingly from Kahiru's back. The demon went down, his momentum carrying him into the ground with a thud.

**End Chapter**

**

* * *

**

Authoress here at Five nineteen!

One more chap and it's OVER!

Review! I'm going to sleep. (Zips away on the Broom 'o' Doom)


	16. Snags, Toils and Snares

Authoress here.

I really have no idea how to end this. I mean, it's been going on for over A YEAR. Without the Chronicles, what'll happen?

(Snorts) That's easy. I'll retire our five favorite leading ladies and I'll start my personal long awaited Inuyasha fic. But I still don't know how exactly to end the Chronicles. Let's just see how this goes…

**Yujo Chronicles: The Final Chapter  
Chapter Sixteen: Snags, Toils and Snares

* * *

_Somewhere in Demon World_**

"Ankara, over here."

The Ice Apparition trudged wearily over to where Hiei stood on the pinnacle of a large cliff. Her dark eyes followed Hiei's pointing finger.

"What am I looking at?"

"That large black smudge on the horizon. The others are there."

"Your friends?"

"Yes. And apparently, their idiot rescuers."

"And how do you know this?"

Hiei gave Ankara a scathing look. "I'm a psychic. When I know what to look for I find it."

Ankara gave a dry laugh. "No need to get angry over it."

Hiei's scowl deepened. "I am not getting angry."

Ankara laughed again, and wrapped her fingers around his. "Never mind. How are we getting there?"

Hiei knelt, knees pressing into the dark soil. "Get on."

Ankara complied, straddling his back and holding Hiei securely about his shoulders. Hiei stood, shaking his head. "It's a good thing Kuwabara isn't here right now."

"How so?" Ankara's voice sounded right behind his ear. She was unable to see the wry expression that crossed the dark-haired demon's mien.

"He would have taken that- Oh, never mind." Hiei broke off, and started to leap down the cliff-face. He reached the juncture of ground and the steep upward slope and took off at a sprint towards the rising sun.

"You care for them deeply, don't you?" Ankara waited for awhile, and Hiei merely kept silent and continued with his terrific speed. "You do, don't you?"

Hiei still didn't respond, but doubled his pace.

_Inside of the fortress_

Between the two of them, Katsu and Ran managed to get Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the tanks, free of machines, and lying prone on the concrete floor.

Katsu peered worriedly into Yusuke's still face. "Why aren't they waking up?"

Ran was busy at a nearby computer, eyes running over the schematics listed there. "I don't know, and I can't understand a word of this gibberish." He glared at the screen for a moment.

"Oh!" Katsu gasped. "Here, Ran the walkie talkie!"

Katsu fumbled with the small machine for a moment, and then passed it over to the red headed man. "Who's on the other line?" Ran adjusted the volume back to normal, looking at Katsu.

"Seto Kaiba and my friend, Kiamo. Seto's-"

"The multimillionaire computer kid." Ran cut in. He shook his head. "How he's connected to you guys I have no idea, but after everything I've gone through with you kids I shouldn't be surprised anymore."

Katsu gave him a small grin, which he returned before speaking into the walkie talkie.

"Seto? Kiamo. This is Ran Fujimiya; I'm here in Demon World helping Katsu and Emiko."

After a period of static, Kiamo's voice responded. "Hey, Ran, this is Kiamo. Everything okay on your end?"

"Yes. We have achieved recapturing the three prisoners, but we don't know how to wake them. I'm here at a computer, but I don't understand the coding. Any help?"

"Yeah. Hang on." Kiamo's voice got louder and soft again, like a badly tuned radio. After a minute of silence, Seto came over the line.

"Ran, is it?"

"Yes. Any help?"

"Look for repeating code fragments. Any string of symbols, numbers or letters will do."

Ran perused the screen's data quickly. "A695RSQ is here twice."

"Excellent." Seto responded. "Kiamo, take the walkie talkie, please."

Ran waited, until Kiamo spoke again. He could hear Seto dictating instructions in the background. "Okay, find as many repeating codes as possible, then use- Oh, wait, is it a human keyboard?"

"I think so." Ran squinted at it. "Yes, I see a brand here."

There was a moment of silence as Kiamo relayed the information. "What brand?"

"Tsukioh."

"Does the computer have an ID number? It would be….where, Seto? On the front of the computer tower."

Ran scanned the machine over, until he saw a small number etched into the computer. "Yes. 769054MD."

"Okay. Seto's checking to see if he can hack the system and do the decoding manually. Hang on a second."

"All right."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Katsu's here with me, she's fine, Narrin (my wife) is just tired, and Emiko's unconscious. She'll be fine, though."

Kiamo blew a noisy sigh of relief. "Good. Oh, this is so weird! I'm still trying to get over the concept of other worlds, let alone Komiko and the others being demons! Oh, Seto's finished…Anything happening on your end?"

Ran glanced at the screen. Fragments of the code were disappearing and coming back as readable sentences. "Yes. But how is Seto able to do this? Different worlds would be rather hard to string Internet connection between, I would think."

"Hang on."

"Stuff happening?" Katsu looked over at Ran from her spot on the floor by Yusuke's head.

"Yes." Ran nodded. "Seto Kaiba's working on all of this stuff."

"He says it's possible, the demons had designed it that way, because they needed human power and technology to keep the nanites running." Kiamo reported over the static. "He also says he's about done."

Ran checked the screen. The coded sections were indeed the minority. He started reading, trying to find something to wake up the captives. "Nothing helpful yet."

"Seto's says that if nothing showed up yet, it isn't likely." Kiamo sounded a little nervous. "All the data is…what?"

Ran could hear Seto's answer in the background. "Tell him it's mainly just directions on how the nanite compository network and the relative infostructure of the mainframe system are laid out."

"I heard." Ran interrupted Kiamo's recital. "But it's no good. We need to wake them up, and we need to do it now. Tell Seto to search the rest of the system."

Katsu gently cupped Yusuke's cheek as Ran spoke with Kiamo and Seto. "Yusuke, you big idiot. Time to wake up."

Yusuke's face looked like death itself; his eyes were still beneath the lids, face relaxed, and mouth stern. Katsu bit her lip, holding in the sob that threatened to overcome her. She bent, placing her lips on his, ever so gently. Breaking away, she searched his face for any sign of response. Nothing had changed, but Katsu took heart in the fact his lips were warm.

Ran was still glaring at the screen, which was seemingly changing of its own will. He knew that Seto was scanning the files on the computer from Human World; but he did not like this sort of waiting. Doing nothing made him more nervous than any other type of situation.

"Seto says that he's maybe onto something of relevance." Kiamo reported. Ran caught his breath, and Katsu looked over.

"Well?" Ran snapped.

When the walkie talkie sounded again, Seto was speaking. "Listen, I'm not sure how to tell you this-"

"Do not waste my time, Kaiba-san," Ran cut him off. "Just say what you know."

"There is a memo here on the message folder and a Kahiru to Tei file was selected by the word analysis I activated to search for any revival instructions. I'm bringing it to your screen now."

Ran watched the monitor intently as a document folder opened, and a certain file was selected.

_Kahiru to Tei dated four-seventeen-oh five, hour 22 _

Make sure Tsurukai knows to add to the bid description about the solitary hypnosis constitution process. The nanitory-induced hypnosis complete revival can only be configured on the procedure of nanite removal. The specific instructions set into the individual devices must be reprogrammed to allow an exit from the host. As the nanites are fed on the hosts' brainwave energy, they also need a certain amount of energy to completely exit the host.

Tsurukai already knows about the full revival process, as you should yourself, but with the glitches the nanites have produced with the mental lapses allowed with subjects Urameshi and human Yoko Kurama, I've determined that by simply leaving the host or losing power the hypnosis falls away quickly. I've placed safeguards of my own psychic energy reserve on the minds of the captives; they will not be able to be awakened except by another demon or spirit aware being with capabilities matching my own.

Ran cursed. "What is it?" Katsu's voice shook a little, but she sounded more or less calm.

Ran reread the message aloud. "And hidden inside all of the technical shit, it basically says that this Kahiru set mental blocks on them under the weakened state provoked by the nanites." Ran added bitterly.

"So…d'you think Emiko could undo this mental thing?"

Ran shook his head. "You tell me. From what I know about her, she's still working on regaining the full power she once had. Not even realizing that she was demonic until only a few months ago might not have given her enough time to get up to Kahiru's psychic level."

"…What are you saying, then? That they're stuck like this?" Katsu demanded. "Why don't we just bring them to Koenma? He could wake 'em!"

"So let's just travel back, with two weakened comrades and three unconscious enemies of just about every other demon in this world!" Ran flared at her, and then quickly realized his harsh words. "I'm sorry; that was unfair. But it's true. It would almost certainly be a fatal mistake to try that angle."

Katsu blanched a little. "Then…what do we do?"

"Blundering fools. I should have expected something like this would happen once I left. Competency was never a strong point in Urameshi or Kuwabara, and Kurama's been spending too much time with idiots. Bound to rub off."

Katsu and Ran whipped around to face the door, where Hiei stood with some strange, dark haired woman.

_"Hiei?" _Katsu said in amazement.

"Hn." The apparition scowled darkly. "What's the problem? I saw the dead in the hall; what more can you not do?"

Ran wasn't perturbed by Hiei's barbs. "Their captors put a mental block on them when the nanites had weakened their minds." He explained quickly. "Because of their popularity here with the locals, we don't dare move them, but we can't break the block."

"Hn." Hiei uttered his indefinite answer to everything. "Are you going to get away and let me do all the work, or do I even have to ask?"

"You can do it?" Ran asked, somewhat hesitant.

"Fool!" Hiei snarled. "I found you, and yet you still question my abilities? If you weren't under the protection that bungling excuse for a prince I'd cut you apart."

He turned briefly to the three lying prone on the floor. His Jagan implant glowed briefly beneath his headband, and his eyes narrowed unseeingly. Then Yusuke groaned, Kurama gave a sharp intake of breath, and Kuwabara half sat up. They were awake.

Katsu didn't hold back her sob any longer, but burst into relieved tears as she flung herself on the bemused Yusuke. Kuwabara fell back onto his back with a groan, one hand flying up to massage his temples. Kurama groggily sat up, and looked around.

"Katsu? Aya? Hiei?"

"Kurama." Ran smiled, shoulders sagging with thankful release. "Good to have you all back."

"What in the hell happened?" Hiei cut in, coldly. "I don't know how you get yourself into these kinds of situations, but-"

"I'm glad to see you as well, Hiei." Kurama laughed shakily. Kuwabara propped himself up on his elbows.

"Wha-? The last thing I remember is Yukina doin' somethin' weird- and some demons putten' us in tanks- and then horrible…terrible things…" He shook his head, and then groaned. "My head hurts like a son of a bitch. What happened?"

"Later." Kurama cut off Ran as he started to answer. "Where's Emiko?"

"Unconscious, I expect. In the hallway, next to the goddess bitch from France. No idea why she's here, if I weren't in a hurry I would have finished her off-"

Ran interrupted Hiei's reply firmly. "Narrin has been acquitted of her actions and she's also my wife. She came here to help free Yusuke and the others."

Kurama struggled to his feet, and Yusuke started to do the same, hugging Katsu all at once. "Whatever the hell happened, I'm guessing it's over, right?"

"Yes. Thank goodness." Katsu sniffled.

"You're snotting all over me." Yusuke said gruffly. Katsu sent him a glare.

"I'll snot as much as I want to, Yusuke Urameshi! And if you even think-mmph!" Yusuke firmly cut her off, using his mouth to cover hers. She kissed him back, smiling through the kiss.

Kurama walked unsteadily towards Hiei, gaining strength and control of his mobility with every step. He paused, looking at the dark haired woman at Hiei's side. "Ankara, I presume?"

The woman smiled, bringing sunlight to her face. She extended a hand. "Kurama?"

Kurama took her hand, glancing wryly at Hiei. "I've heard much about you."

Ankara noticed the look and grinned even wider. "And I've heard much about you. Hiei has told me-"

"I told her what a foolish, human-loving emotional prisoner you are." Hiei cut in harshly, glaring at the fox. "And that you, Kuwabara and Urameshi are some of the most unpleasant bastards I've ever met."

Kurama met his stare evenly, and then placed a hand on the apparition's shoulder. "Thank you for coming, Hiei."

Hesitantly, and with the ultimate air of uncomfortable male embarrassment, Hiei returned the gesture, throat too constricted to speak. Kurama smiled, and hurried off down the hall.

Ankara smiled at the flustered Hiei, and took his hand again. "No need to answer my earlier question. You have good friends, I can tell."

Hiei didn't respond, except Ankara felt him give her fingers the smallest of squeezes.

Kurama, followed shortly by Ran, hurried down the corridor to where Emiko lay, close next to Narrin, who sat propped against the wall. Narrin's eyes were closed, and she was breathing deeply and evenly.

Kurama fell to his knees, gathering the still unconscious Emiko in his arms, shaking slightly with emotion. Every dream, every nightmare, he had seen his friends dying, his family torn apart, his mate savaged and killed. But now, the dreams only made the reality sweeter.

Back inside the lab room, Katsu, Kuwabara and Yusuke had made their way to the door where Hiei stood waiting with Ankara, fingers still intertwined. Ran had left the walkie-talkie on the computer desk, and Katsu picked it up as Kiamo's worried voice sounded over the frequency.

"Ran? Katsu? Everything okay over there?"

"Hey, Kiamo?" Katsu spoke into the small machine, smiling as her face shone with happy tears. "We're all comin' home."

**The** **End **

Authoress here.

* * *

There will be a short epilogue, but otherwise, we've witnessed the end of the Yujo Chronicles. Hot damn, I can't believe it's been OVER A YEAR since I started these!

Well, review, please.

(Zips away on the broom 'o' doom.)


End file.
